Vida Cambiante
by KiRuCrAcKpOt
Summary: Qué pasaria si tu vida es como la de cualquier persona. Monótona y sientes que le falta algo de emoción. Hasta que tus raros amigos un día: -Bien, se me ocurrió la idea de presentarte a un amigo de Ash él…. -No, May, no definitivamente no – me levante de mi asiento dispuesta a marcharme. AU. (Ikarishipping) Demas parejas, ustedes eligen.-HIATUS-
1. Monotonía

**DECLAIMER:** No son míos los personajes de pokémon, le pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri **.**

Disfruten.

* * *

-¡Dawn! – oí el gritó de mi mamá, seguro que me llamaba para tomar desayuno.

-Ya bajo mamá – grité desde mi dormitorio.

Otro día en mi "hermosa" casa con mi "asombrosa vida" pero es que no podía decir más de ella , era muy monótona, despertar ir al colegio soportar las horas de la universidad, volver a casa, saludar a mi mamá, cenar e ir a dormir a esperar el día siguiente.

No me malinterpreten me encanta mi familia adoro a mi mamá, siempre ha sido una excelente _madre/padre_ desde que mi padre nos dejo para irse lejos con su "verdadero amor" a mi parecer, una patética excusa para decir que ya no sentía nada de sentimientos ni por mi madre ni por mí cuando apenas tenía los 6 años, desde ese día no he vuelto a ver la cara de mi padre pero no me importaba demasiado ya que tenía a mi madre conmigo y eso era suficiente para mí.

-Hija vas a llegar tarde a la universidad, de nuevo – decía mi madre mientras bajaba las escaleras apurada.

-Mamá, no te asustes solo me retrasare unos minutos pero llegare a tiempo no hay de que preocuparse – le respondía, a la vez sentándome en el taburete de la cocina para engullir rápidamente mi desayuno.

-Cuando dices eso es cuando más me preocupo – suspiraba – en el sillón esta tu mochila, la dejaste hay anoche.

-Gracias má – le di un beso en la mejilla – te veo en la noche.

-No llegues tan tarde – le escuche decir.

-Sí, chau mamá.

Agarre mi bici y partí tan rápido que al poco de andar casi me caigo, tenía una suerte que la universidad solo sea a unos pocos kilómetros de mi casa así podía llegar justo a tiempo, todo por la mala suerte de no saber conducir.

-Dawn – escuche que decían mi nombre.

-¡May! – le grite feliz a mi mejor amiga.

Bueno sí algo se rescataba de mi día era que lo podía pasar junto con mis amigos.

-Dee Dee, otra vez llegando tarde.

-No me digas así May, sabes que no me gusta – le respondí un tanto molesta ese apodo que me llamaban siempre, siempre me molestaba solo por un absurdo acontecimiento que sucedió cuando éramos niños.

-Ya, ya lo siento pero… ¿ya viste la hora? – pregunto mientras dejaba mi bici en el lugar de siempre y empezaba a caminar.

-Sí lo sé, pero otra vez olvide poner el despertador y me dormí.

-Bien pero ya llegaste apúrate que vas a llegar tarde de nuevo tu clase.

-Mira quién habla tú igual estas llegando tarde – señale lo obvio.

-No yo tengo el primer periodo libre, acuérdate que estudiamos distintas carreras.

Estaba en lo cierto yo estudiaba diseño de interiores y ella arquitectura, pero igual chocábamos en algunas clases.

-Ya ¿entonces qué haces acá tan temprano?

-Tengo que hablar con Ash sobre algo.

-¿Con Ash? – le respondí mientras caminábamos atraves del campus.

-Sí, es sobre algo muy importante, después te cuento – dijo mientras guiñaba un ojo.

-De acuerdo.

-¿Y… ya pensaste en cómo decirle a tu mamá?

-¿De qué?

-¡Dawn! - me reprendía – ya hablamos todos de eso y ya dijimos que sí podemos solo faltas tú.

-Si lo sé – suspiré – pero sabes que no puedo llegar a mi casa y preguntarle a si como si nada, primero acabemos el semestre que nos falta poco.

-Bien, pero sí o sí le debes preguntar, solo van a ser unos días.

Desde cuando uno de los planes de mis raros amigos son unos días. Nunca y eso era lo que me preocupaba, pero en este momento tenía otras cosas en qué pensar.

-Está bien, nos vemos May – le dije entrando al salón.

Por suerte todavía no había llegado el docente, me fui a mi asiento y me encontré con Zoey conversando junto con Kenny sobre la tarea que se nos asigno y debemos entregar en unos días.

-Hola Dawn, ¿como estas? – me saldo Zoey interrumpiendo su conversación.

-Hola Dee Dee – y que mas faltaba mi molestoso amigo, con mi molestoso apodo.

-Hola chicos, estoy bien gracias – le respondía a Zoey con una sonrisa – Kenny cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames Dee Dee – le dije un poco molesta.

-Je je, sabes que lo digo jugando – me respondió con su típica sonrisa de tranquilidad.

Me dispuse a ponerme a conversar con ellos un rato cuando la puerta del salón se abrió de golpe dejando ver al docente con una mirada de pocos amigos, seguro como siempre algo le habrá sucedido así que mejor me siento.

-Bien buenos días, habrán sus libros en la pagina…..

Y otro periodo largo de clase, agradecí no escoger una carrera como la de mi amigo Brock que en estos momentos el estudiaba ultimo año de medicina y siempre paraba agotado, tanto que a veces no estaba con nosotros porque se la paraba estudiando, pero también esa no era una carrera nada fácil pero era lo a qué a él le gustaba y eso era lo importante.

En cuanto a mí siempre me ha encantado todo lo de diseño al principio quería estudiar diseño de modas ya que me ha gustado desde pequeña diseño de moda, pero después de qué hubo una remodelación en nuestra casa, de la cual ayude a mi mamá descubrí mi pasión por la decoración de interiores, así que desde ese día ya decidí que carrera estudiar. En un principio mi mamá estaba un poco decepcionada ya que le gustaba la idea de verme siendo una gran licenciada, igual a ella, pero después acepto con gusto mi decisión ya que era lo que a mí de verdad me gusta.

-Bien, quiero que para la próxima clase ágamos una práctica así que vengan temprano y no se retrasen, especialmente usted señorita Berlitz – me miro ya que varias clases llegaba atrasada o llegando corriendo antes de que el cruce la puerta.

La mayoría se río un poco y después salió mientras yo me acomodaba mi mochila.

-¿Dawn? – me llamo Zoey desde la entrada del salón.

-Sí, que sucede.

-Se nos va a ser tarde para el almuerzo – dijo Kenny.

-Ya voy – dije caminando hacia ellos.

-May me mando un mensaje, dice que es urgente que estemos todos en el snack del campus – aviso Zoey.

-¿Qué habrá sucedido? – me pregunte a mi misma más que para ellos.

-Lo de siempre una de las exageraciones de Valance.

-Kenny no hables así de May – le dije, aceptaba que a veces exageraba en algunas ocasiones pero no para tanto.

-Bien, pero ojala no tarde mucho me muero de hambre – dijo mientras se sobaba su estomago.

-Concuerdo contigo – dijo Zoey.

-Ya, ya cálmense. Miren ahí están.

Nos fuimos a la mesa más grande, lo extraño es qué hoy estaban todos presentes.

-Hey – dijo Ash – porqué tardaron tanto May no me dejo comer nada mientras los esperábamos – nos dijo con su cara de "si no como algo me muero de hambre en este instante".

-Silencio Ash, esto le duele más a mi estomago que al tuyo – le espeto una ya enojada May, olvidaba lo mal que se pone si no come algo de comida.

-Ya, cálmense los dos – pidió Serena.

-Bien, entonces ¿para qué nos llamaste que era tan urgente May? – le pregunto Misty.

Gary, Brock, Iris, Clemont, Drew y Cilan asintieron al mismo tiempo.

-Ya dinos, Tengo clases en pocos minutos así que apresúrate por favor – pidió Drew.

-Bien, bien les quería decir sobre lo de lo que planeamos y…

-Así que era por eso – dijo Brock levantándose – ya hablamos de ese tema May y ya todo está decidido, solo falta Dawn.

-Sí, concuerdo, bueno si no hay más que decir – se levanto también Gary – Tengo que terminar unas investigaciones nos vemos.

-Yo igual – dijeron al mismo tiempo Clemont, Iris y Cilan – Nos vemos.

-Pe… pero ¡oigan…!

-Tranquila, May – le dijo Drew apoyando su mano en su hombro – habla con Dawn y ya después nos avisas. Nos vemos – se despidió haciendo su típico movimiento con su flequillo.

-Bien yo me retiro nos vemos – dijo Misty.

-Dawn – sentí que pusieron una mano sobre mi hombro - Kenny y yo vamos a por algo para comer después te alcanzamos – y también se fue Zoey.

Solo quedamos en la mesa May, Ash, Serena y yo.

-Gracias por la comida – por fin en todo este tiempo Ash hablo.

-Bien, creo que yo… me quedare – replico Serena a ver el aura maligna que había envuelto a May.

-Bola de traidores, dijeron que se quedarían – o sí estaba más que molesta.

-Bueno si era para hablar conmigo aquí estoy que sucede – trate de cambiar un poco su ánimo.

-¡Oh, sí como lo olvide! – bien ya no estaba molesta eso fue un avance.

-Bien de que se trata – dije sentándome en frente de Serena.

-Dawn estaba hablando con Ash esta mañana como te dije y….

-Creo que ya me voy – Ash se levanto e intento irse de no ser por…

-Oh no, claro que no Ketchum, tú te quedas aquí ya que también te concierne esto.

-Pero….

Solo con una mirada amenazante el pobre de Ash se quedo intimidado en su asiento mientras seguía comiendo, mientras Serena le daba palmadas en la espalda tratando de animarle un poco.

-Como decía – empezó a decir – Ash y yo estábamos hablando esta mañana y se nos ocurrió la….

-Fue a ti quien se te ocurrió – susurró Ash pero para su mala suerte, May lo escucho ganándose otra mirada de maldad por parte de ella de nuevo.

-Bien, se me ocurrió – mirándolo feo a Ash - la idea de presentarte a un amigo de Ash él….

-No, May, no definitivamente no – me levante de mi asiento dispuesta a marcharme, pero alguien me interrumpió agarrándome del brazo.

-May ya te di… - esperaba a mi amiga tratando de detenerme como siempre pero en vez de ver su cara vi la de Ash.

-Dawn, ya sabemos que no te gusta hablar ni saber nada de ese tema por lo que sucedió pero…

-Y si ya lo saben ¿por qué quieren seguir con ese tema?

-Para que ya no recuerdes más ese momento – me dijo mirándome Serena – somos tus amigos queremos que estés bien.

-Dawn, por favor, solo escucha – Me pidió May.

-De acuerdo, pero no prometo aceptar nada – dije volviéndome a sentar.

-Sólo queremos que conozcas a un amigo de Ash, el dice que es una muy buena persona…

-Un poco difícil de tratar al principio pero si le llegas a conocer mejor te aseguro que es un gran amigo – dijo Ash, siempre nos defendía a sus amigos como a su propia familia.

-Está bien, y si digo que si cuando lo….

-En unos días, el se está mudando con su familia desde Sinnoh.

-Sinnoh – susurré – está bien acepto.

-Que bien Dawn me ale…

-Pero no prometo ser su amiga solo conocerlo – le interrumpí a May – y de Ahí solo hay que ver qué sucede.

-Eso es suficiente - respondió Ash sonriente.

En eso toco el timbre, y una cantidad enorme de estudiante ya estaban de ida a sus respectivos salones de clases.

-Hablamos más tarde chicos – me despedid de ellos dándole un beso en la mejilla a cada uno de ellos.

* * *

-¡Qué quieren qué! – grito Zoey en medio de la clase.

-Señorita Ivánov ¿algo que quiera compartir con el resto de la clase? – preguntó el docente mirando a Zoey a través de sus lentes.

-No disculpe profesor no volverá a ocurrir.

-Eso espero – dijo volviendo su atención al libro que estaba en sus manos.

-Zoey ¿tenias que gritar? – le pregunte hablando bajo.

-Lo siento, pero es que no comprendo cómo es que aceptaste así como si nada- respondió hablando esta vez bajo.

-Sí, hasta yo me sorprendí pero… no le vi nada de malo es mas…

-Ahora sí que la mato a May como se le pudo ocurrir…

-Zoey, y si tal vez tienen razón y es momento de olvidar.

-Pero…..

-Créeme que es mucho más difícil para mí aceptar pero… solo hay que dejar el pasado y seguir adelante.

-De acuerdo, pero igual eso no evita que May salga ilesa de esto – dijo levantando un puño en el aire.

Sonreí ante la ocurrencia de mi amiga, ya que aparte de May. Zoey es como mi otra hermana, siempre se preocupa por mi tiene su propio carácter, raro a veces, pero igual se que se preocupa por mí.

En todo el transcurso del día pensaba en la persona que había aceptado conocer, como seria… seria amable… no, no Ash dijo que tenía un carácter difícil al principio, entonces un chico reservado mmmm, podría ser. ¿Altanero? No creo que tanto así y si era un bicho raro…. Ay no, no Dawn no pienses así, acuérdate que te ensañaron que todas las personas son distintas pero no por ende, uno va verlas feo. Bien una persona entonces un poco difícil la única persona que conozco así es mi amigo Barry, pero él está viviendo en Teselia en este momento así que no tengo mucho contacto con él.

-Dawn.

Dijeron que en unos días iba a llegar, me pregunto cómo reaccionara.

-Dawn.

Oh no, ya me entro la curiosidad de saber quién será y si… y si…

-¡DAWN!

-Kyaaa – grité asustada en mi asiento llevando una mano a mi corazón – Ash porqué gritas casi me da un infarto.

-Lo siento – dijo llevándose una mano atrás de su nuca – pero como no reaccionabas no me quedo de otra.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunte ya que era obvio que no estudiábamos lo mismo.

-Cómo que qué hago, dijiste que nos íbamos a ir todos juntos hoy, hablamos ayer de eso o ya lo olvidaste.

-Cierto lo lamento creo que si lo olvide – dije levantándome de mi asiento - ¿y Zoey?

-Salió a atender una llamada hace un rato y me pidió que te esperara para salir pero como seguías sentada como una estatua, tuve que hacer todo eso – respondió con su sonrisa despreocupada.

-Bien, ¿y con quienes nos vamos esta vez? – le pregunte.

-En el auto de Gary con May, Drew, Zoey, Misty, Clemont, tú y yo – dijo enumerando con sus dedos.

-Pero el auto de Gary es muy chico para que quepamos tos hay…

-Se prestó la movilidad de su abuelo.

-Oh – respondí.

Claro el abuelo de Gary es un reconocido investigador, que se encarga de él desde que tenía memoria, ya que sus padres siempre paran de viaje. Por lo que él casi no los ve, no habla mucho de ellos y dice que tiene la mejor familia que hay pero solamente porque tiene a su abuelo y si alguien le pregunta el porqué solo va a hablar de que su abuelo es la mejor persona que pueda haber.

Volviendo al tema de la movilidad por su trabajo siempre tiene autos grandes para ir de un lado a otro.

-¿Ash?

-¿Sí?

-¿Co… como es tu amigo?

-¿Cuál? – me miro con cara de que no sabía de lo que hablaba.

-Lo de esta tarde – le respondí, este despistado siempre se olvida de todo.

-Oh, ya me acorde – empezó a sonreír – pues como describirlo él es….

-¡Ash, Dawn! Apresúrense se nos hace tarde a todos – grito desde la puerta de la camioneta Gary.

-Lo siento amigos, vamos Dawn – empezó a correr.

Después de entrar al auto y Ash llevarse unos cuantos coscorrones de parte de Misty y de May, además de la risa de los demás por ser unos "tardones". Empezamos a charlar sobre nuestras horas de clases y lo que pretendemos hacer el fin de semana, que como siempre no iba a poder ir, pero por lo menos me hacia feliz verlos felices. Extraño ¿no?

Solo mis amigos para eso, si, mi vida en muy monótona pero…. Siempre los raros amigos que tengo le dan un toque especial.

-Nos vemos chicos –Dije despidiéndome era la primera que llevaban a casa porque era la más cercana a la "u".

-Hasta mañana Dawn – me respondieron.

-Procura llegar temprano mañana – gritaron May y Misty y Zoey.

-¡Sí, hasta mañana!

Camine por el jardín de la entrada, siempre me detenía un momento al llegar para ver las flores, nunca me cansaba ya que sé que mi mamá en sus tiempos libres se la dedicaba a ver sus flores siempre bien cuidadas, de las cuales se mostraba un hermoso patio con pasto verde, adornado por esas raras y coloridas flores.

-Ya llegue – grite en la entrada.

Seguro mi madre todavía no había llegado de su trabajo. Y efectivamente en la mesa de la cocina había una nota diciendo que tenía que hacer un informe y se iba a llegar tarde otra vez, no leí más porque el resto ya me lo sabía: _te deje tu cena en el refrigerador corazón, no te acuestes muy tarde procura descansar para mañana ir bien a la "u". Te amo mucho hija._

Sin más saque mi cena del refrigerador y la metí al microondas para calentarla. Cene en mi habitación y me puse a escuchar música mientras leía una revista con los nuevos estilos de diseños de casas que ha salido a la venta.

Acordándome que deje estacionada mi bici en el campus, de nuevo, por irme con mis amigos, de nuevo y seguramente Flint el guardia que está en la noche muy amablemente guardo, de nuevo. Como siempre desde que inicio el semestre, mañana voy a ir por ella y a darle las gracias a Flint de paso.

Termine de cenar realice el típico protocolo de llevar el plato a la cocina y lavar lo que ensucie, me puse a limpiar un poco la casa, para cuando mi madre llegue no la encuentre sucia. Me fui a mi dormitorio me bañe me puse mi pijama y me fui directo a dormir.

* * *

Al día siguiente me desperté por un molesto sonido que provenía de debajo de mi cama.

-Mphhh – me puse la almohada en la cabeza para ya no escuchar ese ruido molesto.

Y ese condenado ruido seguía interfiriendo mi hermoso sueño, y sigue, sigue ¡por un chingado por qué no se…

Espera, espera. Ruido molesto, mi cama, unos rayos de luz que me decían que ya era de día y no hay mi celular al lado mío.

-¡OH NOO! – grite a la vez que me di la vuelta y termine estrellada como un insecto en el piso.

Recogí mi celular que lo vi a penas fui a parar al piso justo al lado de mí y efectivamente ese ruido molesto era mi timbre de llamada y se podía ver en el identificador que la que llamaba era May.

 _-¡Dee Dee ya es tarde te estamos esperando afuera de tu casa con los chicos!_

-¡¿Qué que hacen aquí?!

 _-Te dijimos ayer que pasaríamos por ti ¿te acuerdas?_

 _¡Me fregó!_

 _-_ Si ya, ya salgo May denme 5 minutos.

- _Ok, pero apúrate_ – colgó.

No sé como lo hice creo que fue magia o algún truco raro pero en 10 minutos estuve bañada, arreglada, peinada y lista para salir. Baje de salto en salto las escaleras.

-Otra vez tarde – me dijo mi mamá mirándome desde la cocina.

-Prometo mañana despertarme temprano – le dije dándole un beso en la frente – chau má.

Me fui agarrando una manzana al vuelo. Esta vez se vinieron en el auto de Ash a penas entre y la movilidad arranco a una velocidad rápida, salude a May, Clemont, Serena, Brock, Cilan y a Ash que estaba al volante en estos momentos y más preocupado en no chocar ni estrellar a nadie.

-Dawn, por favor despierta más temprano la próxima vez – pidió Drew – si Ash estrella a alguien….

-No la molestes cabeza de lechuga – dijo May interrumpiéndolo de su seguro "culpa miento" que me iba a dar – además, Para eso estoy yo – dijo sonriendo.

-Lo siento me quede dormida – respondí apenada.

-No hay problema – dijo Brock, siempre despreocupándose y viendo el lado bueno a las cosas.

-Sí, claro que no hay problema porque mi querida Dawny, te tengo preparado algo especial para hoy – dijo semi-cantando May.

-Y puedo saber que será – pregunte.

-Es una sorpresa – intervino Serena.

-Pero… quiero saber que es….

-Ya lo sabrás – dijeron May y Serena al mismo tiempo mientras sonreían.

Esto es muy malo esas sonrisas. Son como cuando vez una película de miedo y sabes que el malo va ir por alguien más o cuando ves a un siniestro payaso con un cuchillo. Esas sonrisas, esas escalofriantes sonrisas solamente las usan cuando están planeando algo muy extraño, raro y lo peor es que van dirigidas hacia mí, eso es lo que más me temo.

.

 **Hola a todos, como están. ¿Qué les parece esta nueva historia? La tenía pensada desde hace algunas semanas pero estaba con dudas sobre si la escribía o no la escribía pero pensé, para eso tengo una cuenta. Sé que también estoy con la adaptación de la increíble historia de only for you, pero tenía que intentarlo y conseguir que esta idea se plasme en FF.**

 **Por favor déjenme sus comentarios para saber si les gusta, en que debo mejorar o que les pareció. Es la primera historia que escribo así que todavía tengo mis dudas. Pero igual por eso mismo me voy a esmerar arto.**

 **PD: Me di cuenta de algunos errores que habían así que ahora está ya mas arreglado y entendible a mi parecer.**

 **Hasta luego.**


	2. Aniversario

**DECLAIMER:** No son míos los personajes de pokémon, le pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri **.**

Disfruten.

* * *

Soportar las distintas adversidades que uno tiene como estudiante en la universidad, fácil. Tener una tarea la cual se presenta para maña y de la que no he empezado ni la primera parte, se puede hacer. Ver a mi madre solamente en las mañanas o a veces los fines de semanas, soportable.

Pero lo que no puedo hacer es tener la duda de que mis muy queridas amigas me van a causar un seguro dolor de cabeza por alguna de sus raras ideas, eso no es ni fácil ni soportable, solo me queda esperar que planean y rogar por que no sea algo que atente en contra mía, admito sus planes no son malos pero por alguna extraña razón la que termina teniendo un severo dolor de cabeza, enojada o con ganas de golpear al primero que friegue la paciencia soy yo.

Un claro recordatorio es la vez de uno de sus "grandiosas sorpresas" termine castigada por todo medio año por mi madre y con justa razón, a quien en su sano juicio piensa que una grata sorpresa es hacerle una broma al docente que ha estado jodiendo por medio año bueno….. Si, fue divertido, pero bien cuando solo ven una linda chica linda con cabello azul oscuro corriendo por medio campus, con unas sombras indistinguibles corriendo a lado de ellas. Termine en rectorado con mi madre sentada al lado mío mientras el rector decía que no quería que eso se vuelva a repetir teniendo que agarrar las clases de ética y moral que pasa la docente Junniper y después recibir el castigo proporcionado por mi madre.

Bien, definitivamente no fue de mis mejores días, volviendo a este día no se que tendrán preparado de sorpresa…. será mejor no imaginarme, ok definitivamente estoy actuando como una esquizofrénica. Todo va a salir bien ¿no?

-¿Dawn?

-¿Si?

-¿Vamos a ir a almorzar o a la biblioteca?

-Hoy creo que vamos a la biblioteca, quiero investigar sobre las distintas formas para decorar la variedad de espacios dependiendo del lugar o empresa.

-Para la clase de práctica ¿no?

-Por supuesto que si Kenny, pero si quieres ir con los demás está bien no hay problema.

-¿Segura? – como siempre preocupándose de dejarme sola.

-Sí – le sonreí para tratar de calmarle – Ve anda seguramente tienes hambre.

-Pero…. – antes de poder decir algo su estomago fue el que respondió por él.

-Je je. Ve anda – el pobre estaba avergonzándose.

-Está bien, nos vemos Dee Dee.

-¡No me llames así!

Lo escuche reírse mientras corría para que no le gritara algo más. Suspire mientras iba de camino a la biblioteca.

-Dawn – escuche una voz conocida.

Mire a todos lados para ver quién era el que me hablo y me encontré con la cara de Drew que venia hacia donde estaba.

-Hola Drew… ¿qué haces?

-Pues voy a la biblioteca a buscar algo de tranquilidad mientras busco inspiración.

-Ah.

-y tu ¿hacia dónde vas?

-Igual yo estoy de ida a la biblioteca.

-Entonces, por eso vi a Kenny corriendo – dijo pensativo y después de un momento se rio entre dientes.

-¿Que sucede?

-¿No te has dado cuenta todavía? – me pregunto.

-¿De qué?

-No, de nada – dijo haciendo su típico movimiento con su flequillo.

-Mmm…

-¿Y… que tal ya le preguntaste a tu mamá? – hay vamos con lo mismo.

-Para ser sincera, ni siquiera he tocado el tema.

Mientras le respondía pasábamos nuestras tarjetas de estudiante a la bibliotecaria.

-Sabes bien que no quiero meterme en tus decisiones, pero ¿no crees que deberías por lo menos empezar ya hablándole algo del tema?

-¿Tú crees? – pregunte mientras sacaba uno de los tantos libros que me interesaban y yéndome a sentar al lado de Drew.

-Sí, es mejor si le vas diciendo algo del tema ahora, porque va a ser peor si se lo dices cuando ya todo esté listo.

-Mmm – a Drew no se le daba la fama de meterse en la vida de otros, seguramente lo decía por que también estaba preocupado. Después de todo es la única vez que vamos a hacer algo así.

-Solo piénsalo, hay una ligera posibilidad de que tu mamá no quiera que vayas. Ahora la podemos ir convenciendo, porque aun hay tiempo. En cambio si le dices más adelante y dice que no, no podremos hacer nada.

En eso estaba en lo cierto, mejor ir hablando ahora que más adelante. Lo cual es seguro que no tendré el valor.

-¿Ya decidieron el lugar? – le pregunte dejando a un lado mis pensamientos.

-No, aun no – me respondió.

-Pero… si ustedes ayer….

-Era porque teníamos cosas que hacer – me sonrió – además. A veces May se torna exasperante con el mismo tema.

-Porque no me sorprende – le dije riendo un poco – esta feliz, ya sabes cómo es ella.

-Sí, ya lo sé – suspiro resignado.

-Bueno, entonces… al menos ¿tienen idea de dónde va a ser?

-No, ni idea, de eso los encargados son May y Ash.

-Ohh eso significa.

-Qué todavía de seguro ni ellos saben – suspiro – pero de seguro va a ser un lugar bien…. o al menos eso creo.

-Tranquilo… seguro que va a ser así.

Después de esa conversación nos quedamos en silencio el con su cuaderno dibujando y yo con mi lectura.

-Está hermoso – le dije viendo lo que dibujaba.

Drew estudiaba diseño de moda. Y al igual que la mayoría de nosotros, exceptuando a Brock y Cilan, cursando el 3 año de universidad. Lo que yo diseñaba antes comparando con los diseños de Drew, era específicamente una porquería. No me menosprecio pero él si tenía un don para diseñar que era innegable. Es el orgullo de su familia, él era quien preservaría la marca L' rousse cuando su padre se retire y siga con el legado de su familia. Una marca muy famosa de ropa conocida por casi todas las regiones y la más cotizada también.

La mayoría quería ser amigo de él. Claro que por puro interés pero aunque se mostraba muy narcisista por fuera era muy amable y gentil cuando lo llegabas a conocer.

Nos volvimos amigos al a mitad del primer año de universidad. Gracias a que él estaba corriendo apurado y por accidente chocamos y se le cayeron unas hojas con bocetos de sus diseños que traía consigo, al volver a verlo por el mismo lugar donde nos chocamos se los devolví, le comente que me gustaron mucho sus diseños, le recomendé algunos colores para ellos al comienzo era un poco reservado, también que una completa extraña te devuelva algo y comente que le encanto tu trabajo era algo raro de verse, pero a medida que yo seguía y seguía hablándole se animo y comenzamos una amena conversación. Después de unas semanas se los presente a los demás, todos se llevaron muy bien con él, excepto May que al principio no le agradaba para nada pero después de conocerlo bien le agrado, ahora a veces se la paran peleando ya que al parecer Drew encuentra muy divertido hacer enfadar a May.

-Gracias Dawn, pero…. – dijo pensativo

-¿Pero…?

-Todavía no estoy satisfecho con el diseño, le hace falta algo – decía muy pensativo.

-Anímate – le dije – seguro ya vas a encontrar lo que le falta – le asegure con una sonrisa.

-Eso espero – me respondió.

-Bien, pero que te parece si vamos a tomar un jugo, mira que ya va a ser hora de que vuelva a mi facultad.

Me dedico una sonrisa sincera con un: claro. Mientras íbamos yendo al snack le iba contando lo de la clase práctica que iba a tener y de lo nerviosa que me encontraba, él se río un momento cosa que admito que me molesto un poco.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Nada en absoluto, solo que….

-¿Qué…?

-Bueno es que eres una muy buena decoradora de interiores, además que me recuerde, cuando fuiste a mi casa y les comentaste a mis padres de ampliar la cocina y de redecorarla con colores más vivos, además de hacerlo igual con algunas partes de la casa y comentaste todas tus ideas a mis padres, pues a ellos les gusto tanto tu idea que lo hicieron de verdad – me sonrió.

-¿E… en serio? – le pregunte sorprendida, no me esperaba para nada que lo que le dije a sus padres sobre remodelar su casa en ese momento de verdad lo hicieran.

-Sí, y para ser sincero no quedo nada mal. Mi casa se ve mucho mejor.

-Wow – fue lo único que llegue a decir sin salir de mi asombro.

-Lo que quiero decir es que, si por una idea que tuviste mis anticuados siguiendo todo lo que les dijiste padres remodelaron mi casa y la hicieron mucho mejor. Cómo será cuando plasmes lo que en verdad quieras hacer en tus trabajos.

Tiene razón me dije mentalmente, puedo hacerlo.

-Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, Drew – dije sonriéndole sinceramente.

-No es nada, ah y…. – se acerco mas a mí y me hablo en susurro – no te preocupes por la idea de Valance, el tipo de verdad es buena persona aunque no lo demuestre.

-¿Drew… co…cómo…? - ¿Cómo lo supo?

-Sí, lo sé – izo su ademan con su flequillo – Nos vemos Dawn, recordé que tengo que hacer algunas cosas.

Y mientras se iba caminando seguía pensando ¿Drew también lo conoce? ¿y cómo que no me preocupe? Aún más importante ¿Cómo se entero? Además, no estoy para nada preocupada, ¿o sí? Ugh. Definitivamente tengo que aclarar mis ideas. Mire mi reloj y vi que ya habían pasado 20 minutos desde que inicio mi clase.

-¡Pero qué…! – genial ahora estoy de verdad re contra fregada.

* * *

-Dawn, de verdad que tienes una suerte que nos toco el aula con dos puertas si el profe te hubiera encontrado…. – y hay iban los regaños de Zoey.

-Lo sé pero….

-Zoey tiene razón Dee Dee, ya tienes 5 retrasos con ese profesor.

-Kenny no me llames así por favor – le pedí – chicos ya cálmense… no ha pasado nada grave…

-Todavía – intervino Zoey.

-Y tampoco va a pasar – recalque mira haya están los chicos – señale hacia donde estaban Ash, Serena, May y Brock ya esperando en el estacionamiento.

-Bien yo me voy, nos vemos – Se despidió Kenny. Mientras se iba en otra dirección.

-Nos vemos – nos despedimos.

Caminamos hasta los demás, lentamente sin prisas, ya estaba cayendo la noche y esta es la parte del día que más me gusta y Zoey lo sabía así que caminamos normal sin prisas, yo disfrutando este momento de el atar….

-¡Dawn sube de una buena vez, ya habrá momento para disfrutar el paisaje después!

El grito de la gritona de mi amiga me izo sonrojarme hasta las orejas, suerte que no había ya casi nadie en el estacionamiento, todavía no llegaban los de las clases de la noche. Solo estaba el guardia de turno que miraba a May como si fuera un bicho raro.

-May deja de gritar – le pedí avergonzada – además tengo que recoger mi bi….

-Te dije que era una buena idea recoger su bici eh Ash, te lo dije ¿no? – le dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-Bueno no todas tus ideas son "buenas ideas" así que quien sabe – respondió medio molesto.

-Solo lo dices porque te gane Ketchum – le dijo sacándole la lengua – ahora paga y no seas mal perdedor.

-No – dijo asustado – si quieres te doy otra cosa – me pregunto ¿qué habrán apostado ahora?

-¿Ah, sii? – dijo pensativa – muy bien entonces, mañana me compras el desayuno súper extra especial que venden en esa cafetería que te estaba diciendo.

-Pe… pero ¡Todo en esa cafetería es carísimo!

-Nada de eso Ketchum lo que apuestas se cumple.

-Eso no es justo – y nos miro a todos - ¿Brock, Zoey? – estos solo asintieron - ¿Serena?

-Eh… pues bueno…

-Suficiente. Ya Ash no seas mal perdedor – dijo May sonriendo triunfante.

-Bien – suspiro resignado – aquí tienes.

Y le entrego un muñequito que parecía como un polluelo pero todo naranja y con una extraña cresta que adornaba su cabeza.

-Eso es… ¿todo lo apostaron? – pregunto Zoey mirándolos como si fueran un par de extraterrestres.

-Pues… si, ¿por qué? – pregunto May.

-Porque pensábamos… que iba a ser algo… más – dijo Brock en el mismo estado que Zoey.

-¿Mas qué? – esta vez pregunto Ash.

-Importante – concluyo Serena.

-¡Eso es muy importante! – dijo Ash como si hubiera escuchado el peor sacrilegio que haiga existido – Es de colección, es una pieza invaluable es… es… es….

-Mío – dijo May interrumpiéndolo – y es tan pero tan lindo – se encontraba abrazando el muñequito.

Todos los mirábamos extrañados, esos dos sí que eran muy extraños, cuando querían.

-Dawn, que esperas… sube – dijo Brock. Olvidaba que yo seguía parada, afuera.

-Eh sí, disculpen.

El trayecto fue muy divertido las peleas por el "muñeco de colección" que Ash perdió por apostar con May, Serena diciéndole que no se desanime a Ash dándole ánimos, las anécdotas de los amores furtivos de Brock, las cuales todas terminaba o rechazado o golpeado.

-Dawn – Me dijo Serena viéndome por el retrovisor desde el asiento de co-piloto

-Sí.

-¿Estas lista? – me pregunto sonriendo.

-¿Lista? ¿Para qué? – pregunte extrañada.

-May no te lo dijo – Me miro con los ojos totalmente abiertos de par a par. Negué con la cabeza – May…

-Eh si ¿qué sucede? – dijo dejando a un lado su muñequito.

-¿No le dijiste eh?

-Oh, claro cierto – dijo rascándose la mejilla – Dawn.

-May.

-Vamos a salir más tarde así que Serena, Zoey y yo vamos a estar contigo en tu casa – sonrió como si nada.

-May… no puedo.

-¿Por qué? – me miro extrañada.

-Por que no le he dicho nada a mi madre – le dijo diciéndole algo completamente obvio – y si ella llega, y no me encuentra. Va a preocuparse hasta puede que….

-Ah era por eso – sonrió volviendo a agarrar su muñequito – ya sabe tu mamá.

-¿Qué?

-Ya le pedimos permiso a tu mami…. y ya acepto.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Acepto? – dije preguntando lo primero que se me venía a la mente.

-A ver. Por teléfono, hace tres días y sí .

-¿En serio? Y…. como….

\- Brock hablo con ella y ya sabes que él es como un hermano mayor para nosotros – dijo guiñando el ojo.

-¿Brock? – dije mirándolo.

-Tranquila Dawn, hace mucho que no salimos todos juntos y es bueno divertirse de vez en cuando – dijo dándome una reconfortante sonrisa.

-¿Pero y tus hermanos…? – le pregunte recordando que Brock tenía 7 hermanos menores.

-Calmantes montes, esta noche se quedan con mis padres.

-Y… ¿tus exámenes?

-Son en cuatro semanas.

-Pe….

-Dawn – me dijo Serena – tranquila, como dijo Brock es bueno divertirse de vez en cuando.

-Está bien – suspire - ¿desde cuándo tenían planeado todo? – les pregunte mirándolos a todos.

-Eh bueno – Zoey miraba a todos lados – desde hace un mes – admitió finalmente.

-¿y… por qué no me dijeron?

-Porque, sabíamos que no aceptarías y además que pondrías un montón de excusas – dijo Ash mientras doblaba la esquina.

-Yo no pongo excusas – me queje.

-Si lo haces – dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Está bien… – dije resignada – y ¿a dónde vamos?

-Al karaoke de los hermanos de Cilan – respondió Ash sonriente.

-Oh, de acuerdo. Y si ustedes chicas se van a cambiar en mi casa ¿no? – asintieron en afirmación - ¿con que ropa?

-Qué bueno que lo preguntas – dijo May mientras levantaba unas tres bolsas medianas – Mira – efectivamente el contenido de la bolsa era pura ropa.

-¿Y a qué hora volve…

-Ya llegamos – informo Ash – chicas ya bájense.

-Nos estas botando – respondió media molesta May.

-No, claro que no pero también tenemos que ir a nuestras casas, cambiarnos y volver por ustedes.

-Ah sí lo siento lo olvide – dijo May apenada.

-Bien ya entremos – les dije – nos vemos chicos – me despedí.

Después de despedirnos, sacar mi bici del maletero de Ash y dejarla en el jardín. Entramos directo a mi casa y como era de esperarse la primera en subir las escaleras hacia mi habitación fue nada más y nada menos que May.

-Vaya Dawn, alguna vez te he dicho lo mucho que amo tu cama – dijo lanzándose en mi cama y acurrucándose como un bebe.

-Ehh… no creo que no – respondí sonriéndole algo cohibida.

-Bien ahora lo digo amo tu cama, es tan suave.

-Ya, May contrólate – dijo Zoey sentándose en la silla de mi computadora – además, acuérdate que estamos aquí para ayudar a Dawn.

-¿Ayudarme?

\- Si, para que estés lista para hoy – dijo Serena sonriendo mientras se sentaba en el borde de mi cama.

-Oh – la verdad, ahora entiendo menos - ¿qué tiene de especial el día de hoy?

-¡Dawn! – me grito May sorprendida – cómo pudiste… – me dijo asiéndose la ofendida….

-Chicas – dije mirando a Zoey y a Serena que igual me miraron sorprendidas – Saben que he estado ocupada y que a veces se me olvidan las fechas.

-Muy bien, Dee Dee – suspiro May – oficialmente eres una cabeza de pato – me dijo.

-Igual te quiero – le respondí – bien, enserió chicas díganme por favor – les pedí.

-¿Te acuerdas lo que May, Brock, Cilan y Iris han estado planeando, durante 3 semanas? – me pregunto Zoey.

Las mire extrañada mientras trataba de recordar, creo que si, a ver era…..

-Oh…Dios- dije – el aniversario – todas asintieron – lo siento de verdad no quise olvidarme, pero con tantas cosas que….

-No hay problema – me dijo Serena.

-Aunque, es raro que te hayas olvidado, después que May paraba gritando por toda la universidad de lo que tenían planeando – le sonrió burlonamente Zoey hacia May.

-Perdóname por estar emocionada – dijo dramáticamente – Pero no todos los días 13 amigos cumplen un año entero de amistad.

Reímos ante las ocurrencias de May, cierto ahora somos trece, increíble. Cuando recién conocí a Ash solamente éramos solamente 6. Quien lo diría, los últimos en unirse a este extraño grupo de amigos eran Serena y Clemont, y eso fue hace ya un año.

-¿A qué hora va a volver Ash? – les pregunte.

-Serena – dijeron Zoey y May.

-A ver esperen – dijo mientras miraba su reloj de pulsera – él dijo a las 10:30 y son las 7:15.

-Tenemos tiempo todavía – dije mientras me lanzaba a mi cama al lado de May.

-Si además tenemos tiempo, para ver que te vas a poner – me dijo May.

-¿Por qué? – pregunte sorprendida – No tiene nada de malo mi ropa.

-Sí, lo sé Dawn, pero no me refiero a eso – me respondió May, si no era eso… entonces ¿que era? Parece que se dio cuenta de mi duda por la cara que puse, a lo que me dijo – Me refiero a que conociéndote, seguramente te pondrás un pantalón muy suelto y una blusa súper mega holgada.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? – le pregunte molesta.

-Nada, nada – dijo levantando las manos en señal de paz – solo que…. en una ocasión especial como esta, no crees ¿qué es mejor vestirte diferente?.

Bueno tenía un punto…. pero…

-Pero…

-Tranquila Dawn – me dijo Zoey – además solo será por esta ocasión, no hay nada de malo.

-Ya, está bien – acepte – pero nada de mini faldas – les dije.

-Está bien, tranquila nada de eso – dijo May ya en mi ropero, viendo la ropa que había – Zoey, Serena. Vengan, yúdenme a escoger por favor – les llamo May.

-¿Puedo ver lo que van escogiendo? – les pregunte echada en mi cama.

-Nop – dijo una sonriente May – va a ser una sorpresa.

Suspire mientras agarraba el control de la tele y la encendía para buscar que canal ver.

-Zoey, Serena – les dije.

-Si – me respondieron.

-No permitan que May destruya todo mi ropero de acuerdo – les pedí.

-No te preocupes – me dijo Serena.

-Para eso estamos aquí – añadió Zoey.

* * *

-Bien…. creo que… esta mejor de lo que imagine – dije mientras me veía mi reflejo por la puerta blindex de mi sala la cual conectaba con el patio trasero.

Lo que escogieron era una combinación de los tres estilos que las distinguen. Una solera de tirantes apretada de color negro a elección de May, una blusa media holgada de color blanco que tenia escrito en ella el nombre de una banda de rock que me gusta en color negro, que empezaba al comienzo de mis hombros y terminaba casi hasta mi cintura por cual solo se notaban los tirantes de la solera y un poco de la terminación a elección de Zoey. Y un short apretado de color negro a elección de Serena. Lo que si pude escoger fueron los zapatos, por lo cual me puse mis inseparables converse negros.

-Viste que si – respondió una sonriente May – y tú que no confiabas en mis gustos.

-Bueno es que también tus gustos por la moda no son muy, como decirlo… "normales" – apareció Zoey de la cocina con un vaso de soda.

-Ja, ja, que buen chiste – le respondió May sacando la lengua – Te creería, pero… espera, ya sé que mientes – sonrió.

Que el estilo de May no era nada normal, de eso estaba segura. Había sido víctima en un par de ocasiones de eso, pero no por eso significaba que se veía mal, al contrario siempre le quedaba muy bien, como ahora, estaba vestida con una blusa media apretada que empezaba desde el cuello y terminaba hasta la cintura de color rojo y negro, justo en el medio de esta había una abertura que recorría desde casi la mitad de su barriga en forma de "" y terminaba en su espalda con la misma forma pero a lo volcado. Una calza que en la pierna izquierda terminaba hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla mientras que en la derecha terminaba mucho más corto, y para finalizar con unas normales zapatillas converse igual a las mías pero en color rojo.

-Está bien, pero cuando la gente te vea como un bicho raro, yo voy a estar ahí y te diré "te lo dije" – termino diciendo con una sonrisa.

-Eso no va a pasar – dijo May, moviendo su dedo de forma negativa – además, ya oíste hablar de "originalidad" creo que no.

-Oigan no pele… – trate de detener su discusión sobre moda.

-Claro que sí, pero prefiero lo cómodo – dijo sonriendo.

A Zoey no se le daba el título de "amante de la moda", ella prefirió mil veces vestirse con ropa mas casuales. Tanto que una vez vino con la ropa de su hermano mayor que a él ya no le quedaban. Ahora ella estaba vestida con una blusa que en el brazo derecho era manga larga mientras que en el izquierdo no había nada ya que comenzaba por su axila y toda la blusa terminaba en la cintura de color naranja como su cabello, un pantalón apretó junto con unas botas estilo militar los dos de color negro.

-Chicas, ya tranquilícense – dijo Serena bajando las escaleras – Dawn – me grito sorprendida.

-¿Sí? – le pregunte preocupada por el grito.

-Sabia que te ibas a ver súper bien – miro mi atuendo sonriendo satisfecha.

-Si, Dawn te vez súper bien – al parecer May recién miraba bien como me quedo lo que escogieron.

-Somos las mejores – dijo Zoey chocando las manos con May y Serena.

Al contrario de nosotras Serena siempre tenía un estilo mucho mas "dulce de vestir" ya que le encanta vestir en su mayoría de tonos pasteles. Ahora llevaba una solera de tirantes color beige y tapando parte de la solera una falda acampanada de talle alto de color rojo y unas zapatillas de bailarina de color negro, junto con un chaleco abierto medio holgado de color negro.

-Bueno, igual ustedes se ven increíbles – les dije sonriendo.

-Gracias – respondió May.

Zoey asintió agradeciendo y Serena me sonrió en agradecimiento.

-Oigan… ¿A qué hora dijo que iba venir Ash? – les pregunte.

-10:30 – dijo Serena.

-¿En serio? – pregunto May.

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-Porque ya son las 10:40 – dijo Zoey.

-Oh Dios, ¿y mi celular? – pregunto alterada May.

-Creo que dejamos los celulares en mi tocador – les dije.

Subimos apuradas a mi habitación, la primera en agarrar su celular fue Zoey, miro sorprendida.

-Pero… si ni siquiera hay una llamada perdida de Ash. ¿Qué hay de ustedes, por lo menos un mensaje? – nos pregunto.

-Nada – dijo May.

-Negativo – respondí.

-Yo si – dijo Serena – dice que recién esta por la esquina, se retraso por culpa del tráfico….

-Bien al menos, ya sabemos que no ocurrió nada malo – dije.

-Cierto – asintieron.

Después de unos minutos, oímos el claxon del auto de Ash. Bajamos hacia la entrada mientras apagaba las luces excepto la de la sala y cerraba las puertas de toda la casa. Cuando salimos al jardín Serena recibió una llamada y se quedo momento a contestar, mientras íbamos al auto. Ash se bajo del asiento del conductor para saludarnos. Me di cuenta que trajo el auto de su padre ya que este era mucho más grande que el de él.

-Hola chicas – nos saludo.

Ash venia vestido de unos jeans oscuros, una polera cuello en V de color azul claro y unas zapatillas deportivas de color negro. Admito que se veía bien.

-Hola Ash – le sonreí.

-Qué tal, ¿el auto de tu papá? – pregunto Zoey.

-Pues, si – se rasco la nuca – es que si traía mi auto no íbamos a entrar todos….

-Hola Ash – dijo May, antes de que Ash acabara de decirnos lo del auto de su padre.

-Hola May – sonrió – y…. ¿donde está Serena? – pregunto mirando a todos lados.

-Aquí – apareció Serena al lado mío – hola Ash – le saludo con una sonrisa.

-…... – Ash se le quedo viendo un momento como ido ¿qué extraño, acaso será…. – se ven bien chicas – por fin hablo riendo nervioso.

-Gracias – le respondió Zoey – y… ¿a qué te referías con que no íbamos a entrar todos?

-Pues, vengan – dijo mientras abría la puerta trasera del auto.

-¡Sorpresa! – gritaron alegres Misty e Iris.

-¡Chicas! – dijimos a la par de ellas.

-¿Y esto? – pregunto May.

-Pues Iris me llamo diciéndome que quería que la ayudara con una sorpresa, y aquí estamos – respondió Ash sonriente.

-Que buena sorpresa – dijo Zoey.

-Si – corrobore.

-Bueno, entonces ¿qué hacemos aquí parados? – nos miro Serena.

-Cierto, ¡Entremos! – dijo una muy alegre May.

Entramos a la parte trasera todas; excepto Serena ya que ella fue al asiento de co-piloto. Estábamos hablando alegremente, hasta que me acorde de los demás.

-¿Oye Ash, y los chicos? – le pregunte.

-Pues ellos están viniendo, pero en el auto de Gary – respondió.

-Y eso que – dijo Iris – este es momento de chicas – grito alegre – el carraspeo de Ash nos izo reír – y chico – completo.

-Mejor – dijo Ash.

-Además, sabemos que siempre podemos contar con Ash – dijo Misty.

-Cierto – dijimos.

-¿Y los demás? – pregunto Ash.

-También pero… – dudo Iris.

Asentimos en señal de entendimiento los demás si escuchan algo de lo que decimos, seguro era que o nos regañan, piensan mal, se burlan o como Brock que "no deberíamos hablar de esas cosas" o algo por el estilo, en cambio con Ash el no decía nada de lo que escuchaba. Claro que a veces si escucha muchas tonterías se enojaba pero es que él es para mí, como un hermano como de seguro para las demás, a veces peleamos, y por cualquier tontería, pero sé que puedo y podemos confiar en él.

-¿Me pregunto, qué estarán haciendo los demás? – dijo una pensativa Serena.

-Conociéndolos, alguna tontería – suspiro Misty.

-Capaz que ahorita, se están contando un montón de sus porquerías, aprovechando que nosotras no estamos – dijo Iris.

Cierto dijimos todas y Ash.

.

 **MIENTRAS, EN OTRO LUGAR ALEJADO DE ESTE (xD)**

-¡¿Por qué chingados Ash se fue con todas las chicas!? – pregunto medio molesto un chico de cabello con forma de puntas.

-Porque, al parecer ellas lo prefieren a él – dijo un chico de cabello verde haciendo un movimiento de cabeza y su flequillo.

-Gary, Drew, cálmense saben que ellas querían estar un rato todas.

Y ahí estaban todos los chicos, los cuales estaban ligeramente molestos ya que según ellos los "excluyeron" a todos excepto a Ash. Por lo cual se sentían marginados, eso trajo un momento de rabia contra el moreno.

-Si ya lo sabemos – suspiro Gary.

-Bueno, bueno ya todos sabemos algo – dijo Kenny.

-¿Qué cosa? – Preguntaron todos.

-Que Ash, es un pinche suertudo – dijo esto último en un suspiro.

Todos asintieron.

-Pero viendo el lado bueno a esta situación – hablo Cilan – ahora que no están las chicas, también nosotros tendremos un momento de chicos – sonó muy emocionado.

-Cilan – lo llamo Brock – discúlpame mi amigo pero… acabas de sonar como una nena.

-¡No es verdad! – dijo disgustado Cilan.

-Sí, sí lo es – dijeron todos.

Mientras Cilan se quedo con un aura de tristeza al haber sido llamado nena, los demás siguieron con su conversación.

-Y tu Clemont ¿cómo pudiste escaparte de tu hermanita? – le pregunto un burlón Gary.

-Pues…. fue difícil – suspiro – Bonnie nunca puede recibir un "no" por respuesta. Y ella quería venir.

-Eso lo sabemos – dijo Drew – lo que queremos saber es como le hiciste.

-Ahh pues, le dije que iba jugar con ella videojuegos, mientras ella fue a la cocina aproveche que estaba distraída y me salí sin hacer bulla. Y los vi estacionados en la esquina. El resto es historia – después de esa confesión los miro a todos.

-…...

-…...

-…...

-…...

-…...

-…...

-…...

-Clemont – hablo Gary después de un momento de silencio - ¡qué mal hermano que eres!

-¡¿Por qué!? – pregunto un sorprendido Clemont.

-Como le vas a mentirle a una niña – dijo Drew.

-Me decepcionas – hablo Kenny.

-Que bajo has caído – hablo Cilan.

-A ver a ver – dijo moviendo sus manos para que ya no le sigan haciendo sentir mal – ustedes dijeron que era importante y….

-Igual – interrumpió Kenny – yo jamás le mentiría a mi hermanita.

-Ni yo – hablo Drew.

-Yo menos – dijo Gary moviendo su cabeza en señal de decepción.

-Mal Clemont, muy mal – dijo Cilan.

-Sí, sé que no debí…. Pero… oigan esperen un momento – dijo Clemont – pero si ustedes ¡ni siquiera tienen hermanas! Se las creo de Brock, pero ustedes.

-Bueno…. – Drew hablo titubeando.

-Es que…. – dijo un apenado Kenny.

-Ya ya no digan nada – dijo Clemont suspirando – son increíbles, tú qué opinas Brock – Clemont le pregunto ya que se dio cuenta de que mientras todos le daban palo, el único que no dijo ni una palabra fue Brock.

-Ehh, o sí, bueno a veces esas cosas pasan y yo les digo por experiencia.

Antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo más Gary paro de golpe, haciendo que los de atrás se vallan contra los asientos de adelante. Mientras todos se quejaban del dolor Drew pregunto:

-¿Que carajos paso ahora?

-La puerta del maletero está abierta - dijo Gary.

-Y para eso casi nos matas – gritaron todos.

-Eeee…. es… es que estaba cerrada – dijo medio sorprendido y asustado – Hay que ir a ver Drew, Brock, Clemont vengan conmigo – hablo Gary.

-Y yo ¿por qué? – pregunto Clemont.

-Porque – se dio la vuelta y lo encaro – de todos los de este auto tú estás estudiando mecánica automotriz.

-Pe… pe… pero.

-Ya Clemont, no seas cobarde y ya baja del auto – le dijo Drew quien ya había salido afuera.

-Bien – suspiro derrotado – pero no me vuelvan a decir cobarde – se quejo.

-Tranquilo no lo aremos – respondió sonriente Brock – a menos de que te vuelvas a comportar así.

Donde Gary paro el auto era una calle muy desolada, parecía que nadie viviera por allí y para rematar el foco de la calle al parecer, estaba fregado porque se encendía y apagaba cada 5 segundos.

-Bien – dijo Gary, alumbrando donde estaban por la luz de su celular – veamos que es….

Se acercaron hasta el maletero y lo abrieron y…...

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hola a todos, ¿Qué creen ustedes que encontraron los chicos? ¿Cómo les va pareciendo la historia? ¿Qué dicen si en cada cap cuento como Dawn va conociendo a cada uno de sus amigos o mejor lo hago resumido todo en uno de los prox cap? Me alegraría y les agradecería mucho si dejan un review para saber si les gusta.**

 **Muchas gracias a los que leen esta historia.**

 **Hasta luego.**


	3. Celebración

**DECLAIMER:** No me pertenecen los personajes de pokémon, le pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri **.**

Disfruten.

* * *

-Te lo juro - dijo riendo Iris estruendosamente.

-¿tienes una foto o algo? - Misty se estaba atorando con su propia risa.

-Pues claro. Como voy a contar algo así sin tener pruebas - dijo mientras nos mostraba su celular.

-Y ¿estuviste presente cuando sucedió? – Misty ya se estaba atorando de tanto reír.

-La verdad, no, pero Drew sí. De él conseguí la foto.

-Ash, ¿por qué no nos contaste esto? - May estaba secándose las lágrimas de tanto reír.

-Bueno... es que yo llegue al final de todo - dijo mientras tomaba su vaso de agua - Créanme, si hubiera sabido que era importante para ustedes les hubiera comentado.

-oh mas bien. Le hubieras dicho primero a Serena y después ella a May y recién de ahí lo sabríamos todos - dijo Zoey.

-Concuerdo - se levantó May y señalo con su dedo acusador a Ash - siempre la primera en enterarse es Serena

-Hey eso no es cierto - dijo Ash - también les cuento a ustedes. Es más la primera en enterarse siempre eres tu May.

-Claro, también semejante chismosa - dijo riendo Zoey.

-Que me entere de algunas cosas, no significa que sea chismosa ok - dijo May sacando la lengua - además, si no mal recuerdo no te molestaron mis "chismes" cuando te dije sobre lo de mgfmh.

-¡Cállate! - zoey se abalanzo para taparle la boca - de acuerdo, de acuerdo. Lo admito no eres tan chismosa pero no lo digas. Ok.

-Ooh, no es justo - dijo Iris - yo quiero saber - no era la única, yo también quiero saber.

-No es nada - dijo Zoey.

-Vamos Zoey... dinos - le dije sonriéndole.

-Si anda dinos - dijeron a coro Iris y Misty.

-No es importante - respondió Zoey - así que ya no molesten – término de decir media sonrosada.

¿Qué estará ocultando? Lo admito, estoy un poco curiosa, solo un poquito.

-Bueno, que les parece si pedimos algo más - dijo Ash - y les digo como fue que Gary acabo así ¿les parece?

-¡Sí! - Gritaron alegres Iris, May y Misty.

Nos fuimos a la barra a pedir nuestras respectivas bebidas, después que nos las dieron volvimos a la mesa.

-Y ese día después de la fiesta de Sonomi ¿se acuerdan? - Todas asentimos, bueno... ellos fueron yo me quede en mi casa a echarme a dormir como una vaga así que no sabía que paso - nos quedamos a dormir a casa de Clemont.

-¿Y sus padres? - pregunto Serena.

-Ellos estaban de viaje e iban a volver el lunes - respondió Ash - bien ese día a Bonnie le toco lavar la ropa. Así que fue a despertar a Clemont, como todos estábamos medio mareados todavía, Clemont le paso cualquier ropa a Bonnie y...

-¿Espera, Bonnie lava la ropa? - pregunto Misty. Ash asintió - ¿A... a mano?

-¿Ah? - Ash la miro sin comprender.

-¿Qué si Bonnie lava la ropa de Clemont, como antes se hacía? – dijo Zoey

-¿Eh? – Ahora se le notaba más confundido.

-Que si Bonnie lava la ropa cochina de su hermano a mano - dijo exasperada Iris.

-Ah... no - se rió - claro que no, la pone a la lavarropa y después a la secadora.

-Oh... bien continua - dijo Misty.

-Haber... quien desde que existen y tenemos lavarropa, ¿quién lava la ropa a mano:? - Nos preguntó Serena.

-Buen punto -dijo May - ahora Ash continúa.

-Bien... en donde me quede... ah sí, Clemont le dio la ropa mal y le entrego por equivocación parte de la ropa que Gary dejo caer de su mochila. La ropa la mesclo mal y se encogió encima de volverse toda rosada. Cuando mas tarde Gary estaba gritando furioso, la verdad estaba ocupado en el desayuno así que lo ignore - dijo rascándose la nuca, porque no me sorprende de Ash - después Drew llega corriendo a la mesa con esa foto en la que solamente está en esos calzoncillos súper apretados y encima rosas... Nos burlamos de él y al final Clemont le tuvo que prestarle su ropa y comprar otra nueva parecida a la de él fin de la historia.

-Genial, esta foto va a ser agrandada, enmarcada y envuelta en un lazo para su cumpleaños - dijo riéndose Misty - ¿qué dicen?

-Abusiva - le dijo May - pero... se lo merece.

-¿Sigues molesta? - le pregunte acordándome lo de la anterior vez.

-Pues claro... además esto no será nada comparado con mi adorado sándwich - dijo apretando los puños.

-Pero solo era un sándwich - le dijo Serena.

-No era cualquier sándwich - dijo May ofendida. Hay vamos con el drama - era ¡él sándwich!

-Dramática - oímos una voz muy conocida para todos... que estalle la bomba en 3, 2, 1...

-¿¡Cómo me llamaste cabeza de pasto!?

-Gusto de verte también, gritona - dijo Drew moviendo su flequillo.

-¡No soy gritona!

-Si lo eres - dijo sentándose al lado de Serena para mirar de frente a May - ¿No sabes saludar? Aparte de gritar, claro.

Genial ya van a empezar a discutir. Pero antes de que empiecen su batalla verbal sin sentido, tengo que saber algo.

-Drew, ¿y los demás? - le pregunte.

-Mmm, ah sí claro hay vienen - señalo hacia la entrada y hay estaban los demás.

-Hasta que por fin llegan - les dijo Zoey en cuanto llegaron con nosotros - ¿porque tardaron tanto?

-Bueno... - empezó a decir Clemont

 **FLASHBACK** _ **(con los chicos anteriormente)**_

-¡Aaaaah! - gritaron en cuanto encontraron lo que había en el maletero.

-¡Hay... yaaa! - dijo una voz en el maletero - cállense me hacen doler los oídos.

-¡Pero qué miefgh! - Clemont se abalanzó sobre Gary para evitar que lanzara un insulto.

-Bonnie ¿pero qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo llegaste ahí? - pregunto Clemont asustado todavía por su hermana.

-Pues que parece que hago aquí – dijo una pequeña rubia cruzando los brazos - seguir a mi tonto y mentiroso hermano mayor ¿creíste que no me daría cuenta que te ibas? - despegaba ironía toda sus palabras.

-Esto... yo...

-Me hubieras dicho que querías salir con tus amigos. Me hubiera ahorrado el seguirte y meterme en ese sucio maletero ¿Sabes lo apestoso que huele hay adentro? - Le dijo enfadada - ¿Desde hace cuánto no lavan esta cosa? - le pregunto a Gary.

-No... lo sé... es de mi abuelo... así que... - le dijo Gary todavía sorprendido por la aparición de Bonnie.

-Pues que descuidado, se supone que los mayores deben ser los más aseados - dijo saliendo del maletero de un salto - por nada más, todavía no le permiten tener un auto a mi hermano. Y no saben cuánto ha estado pidiendo por uno, yo también lo apoyo así ya no tendría que pedirle a mi padre que me lleve a ningún lugar y solo me iría con Clemont. Además...

-Espera… Bonnie - le interrumpió Brock.

-¿Umm?

-A todo esto ¿Cómo llegaste hasta al maletero?

-Ah, sencillo - dijo moviendo sus manitas restándole importancia al asunto - la puerta del maletero estaba abierta. Así que entre y listo.

-Pero si yo vi que estabas mirando tele en la sala - hablo Clemont.

-Ay hermano, tu sí que eres un ingenuo - hizo una pausa y los miro a todos - solo espere a que mi hermano creyera que estaba al descuidado de sus planes. Salí por la puerta de atrás, espere hasta que lo vi cerrar la puerta de enfrente y abrí el maletero y me subí tranquilamente, nadie lo noto -Dijo riéndose - aunque...

-Aunque... - le siguió Gary.

-Ni yo pensé que fuera tan fácil - dijo sorprendida - deberías tener más cuidado con tus cosas - le dijo a Gary - siempre revisa tus cosas bien antes de salir y mantente al cuidado de ellas siempre, no seas descuidado.

-Eh... si lo tendré en cuenta... gracias... supongo.

-Y ustedes - miro a los demás chicos que por el grito de Gary bajaron todos - ¿También me quieren preguntar algo?

Todos negaron con la cabeza excepto Clemont.

-¿Saliste por la puerta de atrás? - Bonnie asintió - ¿Y la puer...

-Si hermano, cerré la puerta después de salir y me traje la llave de repuesto - le mostro unas llaves que tenía en su mano - sabes que soy muy cuidadosa con las cosas - le dijo riéndose - ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

Esta vez todos negaron.

-Perfecto - dijo saltando y juntando las manos - ¡Vamos! Yo pido adelante.

-Oye espera Bonnie - hablo Brock - Pero sabes que vamos a ir a otra parte no - ella asintió - Y que no pueden entrar los niños ay - ella volvió a asentir - y...

-Claro yo me voy a la casa me llevan. Siii - le hizo ojitos de cachorro a todos y todos asintieron - bien - salto de alegría - pero Clemont como me vas a dejar sola por un largo rato seguramente, como minimo pido 2 litros de helado de menta chip y un tus pelis de terror.

-Un medio litro de helado y la xbox con todos los juegos.

-Un litro y trato hecho - dijo levantando la mano para estrecharla.

-Trato - le dijo estrechando su mano.

-¡Eh! - Dijo abrazándolo - bien pido adelante. - dijo ya subida al asiento de copiloto.

-Dime que acaba de pasar - pregunto Gary.

-Fuimos manipulados, extorsionados, utilizados y tratados de tontos todo por la hermana pequeña de Clemont - dijo Drew.

-Clemont - lo le dijo Gary.

-¿Si?

-Tu hermana va a ser peligrosa cuando este más grande - todos asintieron.

-Sí, lo sé - dijo suspirando.

-Bien... Vámonos todos adentro, las chicas y Ash ya deben estar esperándonos - dijo Gary.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-¡Despierta! - la mano de Ash fue a golpear contra el hombro de Clemont.

-Auch - dijo sobándose el hombro.

-¿Y bien que paso? - les preguntamos Serena y yo.

-Si ya hablen han estado como cinco minutos mirando al vacío como idiotas - les dijo May.

-¿quieren la versión larga o corta? - nos pregunto Cilan.

-Corta - dijimos todos.

-La hermana de Clemont vino con nosotros, todo el canino. Pero después de extorsionar para que le compráramos helado la llevamos a su casa y volvimos.

-Ahh. Ok - dijo Misty.

-¿No, nos preguntaran o dirán algo? - hablo Kenny.

-No - dijo Serena - Conocemos a Bonnie.

-Sí, esa niña es más inteligente que todos ustedes juntos - dijo Iris.

-Sip - les dijo May - no hay más que decir.

Eso es muy cierto desde que conocí a Bonnie se que es mucho mas inteligente y vivas de lo que aparenta de una pequeña con cara de ángel.

-Bien vamos a bailar un rato de acuerdo - dijo Serena mientras terminaba su piña colada.

-¡Claro si para eso vinimos! - salto entusiasmada May - Vamos - dijo jalándonos a todos a la pista de baile.

-Yo no voy todavía - dijo Brock sentándose - quiero pedir algo para beber.

-Nosotros también - dijeron Drew, kenny, Cilan y Gary.

-Ok - les dijo May, se dio la vuelta y nos miró - Vamos - nos preguntó.

-¡A divertirnos! - dije por primera vez entusiasmada en todo el rato.

-Eso Dee Dee a disfrutar - grito May entusiasmada.

Si tengo toda la noche para disfrutar bailando y riendo con mis amigos ¿Por qué no disfrutarlo?

... ... ...

-¡Me duelen los pies! - grito Zoey.

-¡Vamos Zoey no seas amargada! - le dijo May.

A mi también me dolían ya los pies de tanto bailar. Creo que ya llevamos una hora bailando y ya me dolían los pies. Me pregunto cómo las chicas de nuestro lado podían seguir bailando, desde que llegamos estaban bailando. Y aumentando que llevaban tacones. De seguro debe ser costumbre, porque yo ya estoy cansada y ¡eso que llevo mis converse!

-Me voy a sentar - les dije.

-Vamos Dawn - me dijo May - No seas como Zoey de amargada.

-No soy amarada - me defendí - solo que quiero tomar algo.

-Yo te acompaño - me dijo Zoey.

-Ok.

-Ohh. Bien. Las alcanzo en un rato entonces - nos dijo May haciendo un puchero.

-Bien.

Lléganos a la barra y Zoey se pidió una margarita, se había vuelto adicta a ellas gracias a Iris y a Misty. En cambio yo al mango colado.

-Dawn ¿lista para la próxima semana? - me pregunto Zoey refiriéndose a la clase de práctica.

-Por supuesto - le dije riendo - Admito que tenía nervios al principio.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tenía dudas si lo podría hacer bien o no, sabes que no tengo mucha practica pero... ya estoy mejor - dije sonriendo muy feliz.

-Que bien me alegro por ti Dawn - me respondió sonriendo - porque si te ponías con tus cosas raras de "yo no puedo". Con un buen golpe te hará reaccionar - dijo mientras alzaba su puños y los golpeaba, como una boxeadora.

Me reí fuertemente al escucharla decir eso, siempre si me pongo deprimida Zoey me daba un golpe afectando mi integridad física... bueno, no tanto. Pero lo positivo de eso era que de verdad hacia que reaccionara y dejara mis pensamientos pesimistas a un lado.

-Gracias, pero esta vez no será necesario - Moví mi cabeza en negativa mientras reía - Tengo mis pensamientos claros y frescos.

-ok ¿Dawn?

-¿Si?

-Suerte.

-¿Suerte?... ¿Por qué? - le pregunte notablemente confundida.

-Por lo que va a venir.

Antes de que le pudiera volver a cuestionar el porqué de sus palabras un grito me hizo darme la vuelta de golpe

-¡Dee Dee! - May vino corriendo hacia donde estaba arrestando a Serena con ella.

-¿Qué paso?

-Ven ahora, urgente - dijo mientras me jalaba de mi brazo.

-¿Para qué? - le pregunte mientras iba siendo arrastrada en contra mi voluntad.

-Ya lo veras.

Me di la vuelta para pedir ayuda a Zoey, pero esta solo me miro sonriéndome con un "te lo dije" agarrando su bebida, yéndose a otra dirección y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que estaban planeando algo. ¡Dios que exasperante! Ya me esta hartando tanta complicidad en contra mía.

-May...

-Sip.

-A donde me estas arrastrando, ahora.

-Espera y veras - me dijo mientras se volcaba y le decía a Serena algo que no podía escuchar por el ruido de la música, Serena después se fue por otro lado. Después eso May dio la vuelta y me dijo - Tranquila no es nada malo.

-Por alguna razón _algo_ me dice que no confié en ti - le dije con algo de burla.

-Pues tu _algo_ están muy equivocadas. Dee Dee.

Ya dije que odio mi estúpido apodo.

-Ok. Ok... y ahora que será.

-Primero que nada vamos a la mesa.

-¿Para?

-Ya llego Ash con las bebidas - dijo emocionada - y después tu sorpresa.

-Eh... ¿qué?

Ya estábamos en la mesa y todos estaban sentados y algo mareados experto Brock que al menos parece sobrio. Brock se levantó y agarro un vaso de ¿Zidra?

-Bueno mis estimados chavos - genial, si, también estaba mareado -es hora de dar las felicitaciones. A nuestros estimados Clemont y Serena - mientras iba al lado de ellos a abrazarlos por los hombros - que ya han soportado un año entero de nuestras tonterías y ser convertidos a unos loocos, tambieen por nosotros, que ya van más de un año de amistad con nuestros nuevos integrantes. Y para que siempre sigamos siendo amigos ¡brindemos mis chavos! – después de decir eso se puso a llorar diciendo que nos quería.

Intento tomar algo de su bebida pero hizo que las cabezas de Clemont y Serena se chocaran con la de él dejándolos medio aturdidos.

-Brock, ya estas ebrio - le dijo Misty mientras le jalaba la ojera - mejor siéntate y por favor ya deja el melancolizo - dijo en un suspiro.

-Si, ni que no nos fuéramos a ver nunca más para tantas palabras - hablo Kenny.

-Solo daremos la bienvenida a un nuevo año de amistad - dijo Drew.

-Locuras - añadio May.

-Niñerías- dijo Iris.

-Burreras y media que nos lanzamos - siguio Gary.

-perfecta combinación de armonía - dijo Cilan.

-Y las mariconadas de Cilan - hablo un mareado Brock.

-¡Oye!

-Otro año de nuevas bromas – dijo Ash.

-Pero sobre todo... - dije siguiéndoles el juego.

-¡Nuevos desmadres que hagamos! - gritamos al mismo tiempo todos mientras chocábamos nuestras copas. Y nos matábamos de risa, mientras las personas que estaban a nuestro al rededor nos miraban como si tuviéramos tres ojos

-Joder, gritamos como si estuviéramos en año nuevo - se rio Clemont.

-Bueno... es un nuevo año - dijo Serena - para nosotros, claro.

Mientras seguíamos charlando y riendo, contando nuestras tonterías o recordando cómo nos habíamos conocido. Ash se levantó medio mareado y nos dijo.

-Bien vamos a bailar todos. Además la noche aun es joven para divertirnos.

-Hasta que por fin dijiste algo lógico Ketchum - May se levantó de un salto y puso su mano en su frente - mmm... no, no estas con fiebre.

-Debe estar mareado - se acercó Serena.

-Si ya se le ha de haber subido la bebida – dijo Misty.

-Claro, que esperaban el nene no puede soportar beber mucho ¿no? - le molesto Iris.

-Claro que no - se quejó Ash - quieren ir al bailar y divertirnos ¿o no?

-Si - gritaron los demás.

-Bien entonces. Vamos - dijo mientras se hacía señas y se iba hacia la pista de baile.

-Bien... ¡Vamos! - gritaron efusivamente May e Iris, llevándose a Misty y Serena.

-Vamos todos - hablo Drew moviendo su fleco - no podemos dejar que ellos se lleven toda la diversión.

Los demás también se levantaron y se fueron a bailar.

-Dawn.

-Zoey.

-¿Qué haces hay parada? vamos a divertirnos.

Me fui riendo a bailar junto con todos ellos, estábamos haciendo el mayor ridículo pero, bueno, me estaba divirtiendo como nunca. Los pensamientos de mi universidad, exámenes, la tontería de conocer al amigo de Ash, todo eso esta noche lo dejare a un lado. Ya que… por una de las pocas veces, Ash tiene razón, la noche aún es joven y hay que divirtiese ¿no? Estoy segura de que todo va a estar bien.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hola a todos, primero que nada muchas gracias a los que leen esta historia. ¿Qué les parece?**

 **Me animaría mucho si me deja un reviews ya que me daría muchos más ánimos para subir el prox cap más rápido ya que de verdad lo hago con todo mi aprecio a los que les está gustando esta historia**

 **Gracias a Ryoka-Shiku y a Shiro Cifer por sus reviews, me animaron a terminar este cap más rápido ya que tenía un pequeño bloqueo.**

 **Shiro Cifer: ****Gracias por tu review me alegro que te guste la historia, y aquí ya está el 3 cap ;)**

 **Hasta luego.**


	4. Diversión en la mañana

**DECLAIMER: No me pertenecen los personajes de pokémon si no a sus respectivos autores.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

-¿Dónde estoy? – me pregunto a mí misma, mientras me agarro la cabeza que me duele como si me estuvieran gritando justo en el oído.

-Hmpfg. – siento que alguien me abraza.

Volteo rápidamente la cabeza, mirando la cara de May justo en frente mío. May abre los ojos lentamente y me sonríe como cuando hace sus tonterías.

-Dawn. – Dice cantarina. – Aun esas caliente.

Suficiente, grito mientras la voto de un golpe de la cama, escucho un fuerte quejido de dolor de otra voz que no es la de May, me voy a la orilla de la cama y miro que May cayó sobre Zoey.

-Quítate May. –Dice una enfadada Zoey.

-Oh… y tu Zoey estas tan suavecita.

-¿Pero qué cara…? ¡Largo! – grita mientras la empuja hacia un lado donde esta una cabellera de color miel.

-¿Qué paso? – pregunta una soñolienta Serena, despertando cuando May la choco.

-Y Serena huele tan bien. –Dice May oliendo el cabello de Serena,

-¡¿May que te pasa?!

-Oigan podrían callarse.- Dice parada enfrente de ellas una molesta Misty junto con una Iris con unas claras ojeras. – Todavía intentamos dormir.

-Misty – dice feliz May, mientras se sienta en la cama improvisada del suelo y jala de la mano a Misty lanzándola al suelo. Misty se agarra de Iris y ambas caen encima de Zoy y de Serena.

-¡May te voy a…! – decían unas muy molestas Zoey y Misty.

-Dawn. – Escucho a May llamarme con su voz de regaño. – Vengase paca.

May me jala de mi muñeca y caigo entra Zoey y Misty.

De la nada en un momento todas nos empezamos a reír, mientras Iris y Serena le pellizcaban las mejillas a May y Misty regañaba a May y Zoey a mí por no sé qué cosa.

Escuchamos unos fuertes pasos y de repente la puerta se abre bruscamente dejando ver a unos sorprendidos Gary, Drew, Clemont y Ash, pero Ash se resbalo al llegar a la puerta, así que ahora está en el piso.

-Rayos. –Grita de la nada Gary. –No llegamos a tiempo para ver su orgia lésbica.

En menos de dos segundos todas estábamos en frente de Gary, mientras Drew le grita que corra y bajamos a perseguirlo.

... ... ...

-No era necesaria tanta crueldad. –Dice Gary mientras sostiene una bolsa de hielo en su cabeza y Brock le está revisando la espalda.

-Fue tu culpa.- Dice molesta Misty quien está comiendo una tostada.

-Sí, nadie te mando a decir semejante tontería. – Dijo una enojada Iris con un plato de tocino.

-Ya lo siento, por Dios que sensibles son. – Dice con ironía.

-¿Quieres más? – le pregunta Misty mordiendo su tostada y mirándolo feo.

-N-no, gracias.

-A todo esto, ¿Por qué estamos en tu casa Gary? – Le pregunto, mientras como un bowl entero de gelatina.

-¿No te acuerdas? – niego con la cabeza. – Bueno… todo empezó cuando Valance enloqueció en el karaoke, te acuerdas el mojito que se tomó.

-Aja.

-Se tomó como cinco más después de ese, enloqueció. Obligo a Serena a que tome con ella y luego se le unió por cuenta propia Misty.

-Eso no es verdad. – Dijo una Misty sonrosada desde una silla de la cocina.

-No te acuerdas porque ya estabas mareada. – Le dijo sonando obvio. –Después Clemont vomito en la barra, Ash se durmió en la mesa y Brock se puso a coquetear con una maseta ¡au! – Se quejó cuando Brock le dio un fuerte apretón en su espalda, Gary lo miro feo pero continuo. - Iris tuvo complejo de Tarzan. – Ignoro el "oye" de Iris y siguió contando. – Se subió a la mesa y saltaba de mesa en mesa. Cilan se las apañaba para que el de seguridad no nos botara. Zoey se durmió encima de Kenny, Kenny se desmayó por que en los saltos que hacia Iris le lanzo no sé qué cosa en la cara, y el pobre se desmayó.

-¿Enserio?

-Oh sí. Solo quedamos en pie tú, Drew, Cilan y yo. Los llevamos a cada uno a rastras a mi auto, y como mi casa definitivamente es más grande, y mi abuelo llega en dos semanas de la reunión de científicos. Aquí estamos.

-¿Entonces por que no recuerdo nada?

-En el auto, May te dio a beber una botella de whisky que no sé de donde saco, tomaste tres tragos y te desmayaste. – Dijo riéndose.

-Oye para mi defensa yo no bebo. –le digo levantando una mano.

-qué vergüenza Dawn. –dice moviendo su cabeza en negación mientras se ríe.

Le saco la lengua y sigo comiendo la gelatina mientras me voy a sentar a la mesa junto a Misty, Zoey, Iris y Drew.

-¿Valance sigue durmiendo? – Pregunta Kenny entrando al comedor.

-Sí. –Dijimos todos al mismo tiempo.

-Nunca más le vuelvo a hacer caso cuando me recomiende un trago. – Dice agarrándose la cabeza.

-Tranquilo. –habla Brock alejándose de Gary y dejando que este se ponga la camiseta, entra en la cocina y sale con una jarra. – Esta es una receta de mi tía Chepita para las resacas mañaneras. –Dice sonriendo mientras deja la jarra un vaso en el centro de la mesa.

Kenny se sirve un vaso rápido. Clemont entra en el comedor bostezando.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días. –Les respondemos casi todos.

-Buenas tardes mejor.- dijo Gary. – Ya son las cuatro.

-Ah… ni modo. –dijo Clemont encogiéndose de hombros y quitándole el vaso de jugo de las manos de Kenny llevándoselo a la boca.

-Oye.

-Ahhh… que rico, Brock tienes que darme la receta de tu tía.

-Con gusto. – Dice Brock con una sonrisa.

-Oigan, ¿y Ash? – pregunta Zoey.

-Fue a comprar algunas cosas para la cena junto con Cilan, no deben tardar en llegar. – Responde Iris tomando una taza de té.

-¿Desayunamos en estos momentos y al rato cenamos? – Dice sonriendo Serena.

-Lo sé, así somos de raros. –Respondió Drew con una sonrisa. - ¡Auh! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! – le pregunta mirando a Iris.

-Te estoy vigilando. –dice mientras le hace señas señalándose sus dos ojos y señalándolo a él.

-Uuuh. ¿Celos? – pregunta divertida Zoey.

-Nada de eso. –Dice rápidamente Iris.

-No sabía que te gustaban las morenazas Drew – Grito Gary desde la cocina.

-Gary si no quieres morir por lo que acabas de decir, cierra el pico. –Dice entre molesta y divertida Iris.

-Noo… no creo, además a Iris ya le interesa… mppjhdfk. – Iris se abalanza hacia Serena tapándole la boca.

-Vamos no nos dejen así picados, dilo Serena. – Le digo por molestar.

-Sí, dilo. – dicen los demás.

-¡Auuu… me duele el cráneo! – escuchamos la voz de May, antes de que entre al comedor agarrándose la cabeza.

-Toma. –Le dice Clemont mientras le pasa un vaso de jugo de la jarra.

-Gracias. – le responde con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-Bueno May, no es tu cráneo, si que es cefalia o dolor de cabeza ocurre en los tejidos de la cavidad craneana que seguramente…

-Bien gracias señor paracetamol, pero no necesito concejos de medicina a esta hora. – Dice sarcástica May. – Además, soy alérgica al paracetamol. –Dice con una sonrisa siniestra.

Brock se lleva una mano al corazón mientras se acerca a una esquina y nos observa de reojo.

-Ya Brock, no seas payaso y ven aquí. –Dice Misty mientras señala uno de los asientos vacíos del comedor.

-Ustedes son crueles conmigo.

-Nop, no lo somos. –Dice May saliendo de la cocina con tres tostadas y un tarro de mantequilla de maní.

-Valance, me vas a comprar otro tarro de mantequilla, completo. – dice en un suspiro Gary.

-Ya lo sé, llorón. – Le saca la lengua y se sienta al lado de Kenny.

 ** _I´m Barbie boy… in a barbie world_**

 ** _Life in plastic It'_** ** _s fantastic_**

-¿Y eso? – preguntamos casi todos al mismo tiempo.

-Ya era hora. –dijo Gary sacando un vaso de no sé dónde y sirviéndose jugo.

-SI – suspiro Clemont atendiendo su celular.

-Es el tono de llamada de Ash – dice Drew.

-¿Por qué? – pregunta Serena.

Todos caemos en la conclusión, excepto Serena, que es por lo que Ash se ha disfrazado varias veces de mujer.

Nos empezamos a reír hasta que escuchamos a Clemont renegar.

-¿Qué hiciste ¡qué!?... ¿Y cómo que no tuviste la culpa? … No me jodas… Ya, está bien ya vamos. – Cuelga la llamada y mira al frente. – Dawn, Gary, Drew, Iris, tenemos que recoger a Ash y a Cilan.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – Le pregunto.

-Están detenidos en la policía.

-¡¿Qué!? – Gritan los demás.

-¿Y por qué nosotros tenemos que ir? – pregunta Gary señalándonose él, a Drew, a Iris, Clemont y a mí.

-Porque estaba manejando mi tarjeta de crédito, tu billetera. – señalo a Drew.

-Maldito, cuando lo vea– susurro Drew.

-Tu auto. – señalo a Gary.

-¡Pendejo de mierda!

-Y por alguna razón tenía tu carnet de identidad Dawn.

-Lo mato – susurre.

-Y Cilan necesita que alguien lo saque de ahí Iris. Porque después de lo de anoche sus hermanos no lo querrán ver ni en pintura, por al menos unos días. Ah y el también tenia tu carnet.

-…

-Bien vamos a alistarnos – Dijo Drew – Mientras más rápido vayamos, más rápido los sacaremos de ahí y más rápido linchamos a Ash.

-Bien. –suspiramos Clemont, Gary y yo.

-Vamos a recoger a esos niños. – Dijo estirándose en el asiento Iris.

... ... ...

 **(POV Ash)**

Todo iba bien, perfecto. Teníamos que comprar algunas cosas para que Brock y Cilan hagan una excelente y deliciosa cena. Cilan, por algún motivo, no confiaba en que regresara con las cosas intactas así que vino conmigo, además de que según el encontraría los mejores ingredientes.

Compramos lo necesario, patrocinado por Clemont y Drew, algunas otras cosas como crema de maní, apuesto a que May se acabó el tarro del refri de Gary, Gelatina para preparar por Dawn que seguro eso está comiendo, algunas mortadelas por Misty, un tarro de mermelada para Serena y un jamon ahumado, esque me comi el que estaba en la mañana. Cilan se encargó de lo demás para los demás.

Cuando estábamos de vuelta, todo tranquilos, dando la vuelta en una esquina, de la nada apareció un mendigo auto chocando con el nuestro. Y para aumentarle estaban un par de policías a dos metros de mi auto y el de los sinvergüenzas que nos chocaron.

-¡Tengo derecho a una llamada! – Dije al ver que nos querían meter en una celda.

-Joven, cálmese le estoy diciendo…

-¡No me pueden quitar mis derechos!

-Ash, tranquilízate y escucha al oficial.

-Gracias joven. – Dijo el policía que estaba con nosotros. – Como le decía, pueden pagar la multa e irse, el vehículo será detenido junto con el otro automóvil y su licencia será revocada, tendrá que dar el examen de manejo de nuevo. Darnos todos sus datos personales y serán libres.

-¿Y que pasara con ellos? – Dije con enojo señalando a los culpables del porque estamos aquí, ellos están en la otra esquina del cuarto. Uno de ellos tiene el descaro de mirarme con enojo y eso me enfurece más. Sobre todo porque estaba manejando el auto de Gary. –Quiero levantar cargos en contra de ellos.

-Serán puestos a lo mismo que ustedes, si quiere levantar cargos necesita un abogado y pruebas de que los acosados son culpables.

-¿No fue suficiente prueba que ustedes estaban a unos metros de nosotros?

-No hemos visto nada excepto cuando el choque fue dado, así que pueden ser culpables las dos partes.

-Pero…

-Disculpe oficial, ¿Nos podría pedir ya los datos para poder irnos? – dijo Cilan mientras me tapaba la boca e impedía que dijera algo.

Esto es injusto, tengo mis derechos, tontos policías que no hacen bien su trabajo.

-Bien denme su carnet de identidad ambos. – Nos dijo alargando una mano para que se lo entreguemos.

De mala gana busco en mi bolsillo y le entrego lo que suponía que era mi carnet. Cilan se lo da, solo que el sin enojo.

-Entonces… ¿ustedes son la Srta. Berlitz y la Srta. Black?

-¿Qué? – Pregunte desconcertado.

-Sin papeles de identificación. Otra multa más.

-No espere.

-¿Desacato con la autoridad? Otra multa.

-Agh. ¡Todo por su culpa! – Les grito a los dos que ocasionaron todo esto.

-¿Nuestra culpa? – Dijo uno de ellos señalándose a los dos con el dedo. – No es nuestra culpa que no sepan diferenciar una ruta de un solo lado.

-No era de un solo lado, era ruta para ambos.

-No mientas, que claramente había una señal que decía eso.

-Ah, sí. El único mentiroso de aquí eres tú. Que no puede ver bien una bendita señal de tránsito.

-Oh por Dios. ¿Quién eres tú para decir algo así? El único que no vio la bendita señal de transito eres tú.

-No, eres tú.

-No, eres tú.

-Tú.

-Tú.

-Tú.

-tú.

-Ya guarden silencio. – Dijeron los policías.

-Ustedes no se metan/Chinguen a su madre.

Al momento de decir eso, yo dije lo primero, tanto el chico ese como yo nos llevamos las dos manos a la boca mirando a los dos policías observando como su cara se ponía roja de rabia…

Estamos fritos.

... ... ...

 **(POV Dawn)**

Estoy aburrida, llevamos veinte minutos oyendo las quejas de un par de policías sobre Ash y no se quienes más. Dicen de una multa de lesiones de menor grado, desacato a la justicia, no sé qué más y que tenemos que firmar un consentimiento de que nosotros les prestamos esas cosas a Ash y a Cilan.

Al acabar un eterno parloteo y papeleo, nos llevan a una de las celdas. Veo a Ash apoyado en las barras de la celda con su mirada fija en el suelo, Cilan está detrás de él contando algo con los dedos.

-De esta no te salvas Ketchum.- Dice Drew con enojo.

-Amigos, no saben cuánto me alegro de verlos. – Dice Ash con nerviosismo y felicidad. – Verán disculpen por hacerlos pasar por esto.

-Ah… no, de eso nada Ash, me pagas las reparaciones de mi auto. – Esta vez hablo Gary.

-Y rellenas el monto gastado de mi tarjeta. – Ahora Clemont.

-Y yo te mato, pero antes me dices de como tenías mi carnet. –Ahora es mi turno.

-Lo mismo para ti Cilan. – Dijo Iris.

-Verán… es una larga historia y…

-Vamos a tener tiempo. – Le interrumpió Clemont.

-Pero antes… - Dije. – Oficial por favor ya puede sacarlos de ahí.

El policía saca unas llaves y abre la celda sale primero Cilan y cuando Ash iba a salir es agarrado por el hombro y llevado de nuevo hacia la jaula.

-Oh no, de esta no te salvas chico. Primero solo te iba a multar pero como ahora nos quedamos en esta celda te voy a dar mil multas. – Grita una voz conocida para mí.

-Ah sí, pues adelante. – Responde Ash.

Antes de que se digan algo más me acerco a la puerta de la celda y veo a una cabellera rara rubia que reconozco muy bien.

-¿Barry? –pregunto ver si llamo su atención.

-¡¿Dawn!?

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Canción_ _utilizada: It'_ _s a barbie boy._

 **¡Hola! ¿Extrañaron algunos esta rara historia? Si dicen que si me hacen feliz y si no… es asunto de ustedes xD**

 **Bueno a decir verdad tenía varias dudas si continuar este fic o borrarlo, pero me dije: Por qué miércoles borrar mi primer fic propio. Hay personas que les gusta también la historia ¡¿Cómo voy a ser tan irresponsable en dejarla así o borrarla?! Así que aquí estamos : )**

 **Como estoy de viaje (ya iniciaron las clases en mi país y yo aquí sigo de viaje xD) está un poquito corto el cap.**

 **Bien entonces ahora si les comento: Eh decidido hacer el fic de varias parejas no solo la que sale en el resumen. Así que díganme ustedes que parejas quieren que haiga, como ya dije aparte de la que está en el resumen, pero… ustedes pueden elegir que otra pareja quieren que este. Las parejas que más me digan que les gusta se quedan como oficiales en este fic.**

 **Ustedes deciden eso.**

 ** _Lila: Muchas gracias por tu review y si, es que es una niña precoz xD jaja muchas gracias, bueno es que esa es la frase del apocalipsis (si la dice Dawn)_**

 **Hasta luego.**


	5. Reencuentros y nuevas caras

**DECLAIMER: No me pertenecen los personajes de pokémon si no a sus respectivos autores.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **En el capítulo anterior.**

 _El policía saca unas llaves y abre la celda sale primero Cilan y cuando Ash iba a salir es agarrado por el hombro y llevado de nuevo hacia la jaula._

 _-Oh no, de esta no te salvas chico. Primero solo te iba a multar pero como ahora nos quedamos en esta celda te voy a dar mil multas. – Grita una voz conocida para mí._

 _-Ah sí, pues adelante. – Responde Ash._

 _Antes de que se digan algo más me acerco a la puerta de la celda y veo a una cabellera rara rubia que reconozco muy bien._

 _-¿Barry? –pregunto ver si llamo su atención._

 _-¡¿Dawn!?_

* * *

 **Ahora.**

 **(POV General)**

En estos momentos en la gran residencia Oak, podemos apreciar a 6 jóvenes desparramados en los sillones de las salas pensando en las posibilidades de la vida.

-Oigan… esto es aburrido. – Una pelicastaña echada de espaldas en la alfombra del piso suspiraba.

-¿Y qué hacemos ahora para divertirnos? – Pregunta una pelimiel desde el sillón individual.

-¡Esto es aburrido! ¡¿Por qué se están tardando tanto!? ¡Tengo hambre!

-May, tienes que tranquilizarte y esperar. Además recién acabas de comer. – Un chico moreno le hablaba con suma madurez a una muy hambrienta y terca May.

-Pero ya tengo hambre, de nuevo.

-May siempre piensas en comer, eso no es novedad. – Zoey le lanza un cojín a May.

-¡Pero Zoey! No me puedes culpar de tener un buen apetito, por nada más tengo este físico ¿Qué no ves? – May se levanta del sillón y empieza a dar unas vueltas "mostrando" su perfecto físico para ella.

-No seas presuntuosa. – Interviene Misty. – Más que todo me sorprende que no engordes con todo lo que comes.

-Se lo llama buena digestión, yo no tengo problemas para ir al baño. – Dice con orgullo May.

-Un momento. – Kenny se sienta derecho en un dos por tres. – ¿Es por eso que el baño huele como a cloaca? – Pregunta con sorpresa y un deje de asco Kenny.

-Pregúntale a la señorita "buena digestión" ella debe saber lo que paso hay, junto a su "perfecto físico" el olor a porquería del baño. – Dijo con enojo Zoey. – Lo bueno es que la casa de Oak tiene los suficientes baños como para que la "perfecto fisco" pudra solo ese baño.

-¡Oye! Discúlpame por tener necesidades físicas esenciales para la vida, ya. Por Dios que ahora una no puede ni entrar al baño.

-¿No te da vergüenza decir todo eso? – Pregunta con vergüenza ajena Kenny.

-¿Por qué debería tener vergüenza? – May responde despreocupadamente cambiando de posición para poder echarse de barriga.

-Kenny, Kenny. – Dice Zoey negando con la cabeza. – ¿Enserio le preguntas eso a May? ¡¿Enserio.?! Te apuesto a que May ni siquiera sabe el significado de esa palabra.

Mientras May y Zoey discuten sobre si May sabe o no el significado de la decencia y la vergüenza, Brock se da cuenta de que alguien falta en esta asquerosa y absurda conversación de la cual no escucho más que el comienzo y prefirió leer una revista de cómo atraer chicas que encontró por ahí.

-Oigan, ¿Adónde se fue Serena? – Pregunta con interés Brock mientras los demás discuten de temas del intestino.

Kenny paro la "educativa" conversación sobre el interior de May, y también se preguntó ¿en dónde se había metido Serena? De pronto todos los presentes se preguntaron lo mismo, hasta que…

-¡JODETE!

Esa voz era la de Serena, todos se asustaron y fueron corriendo hasta donde escucharon el grito, llegaron a una gran puerta mucho más grande que las demás. Brock entro primero abriendo la puerta con desesperación, y una gran preocupación de que cualquier cosa que le pueda estar ocurriendo a una de sus amigas.

-¡Serena!

-¡Muere maldito cabron!

Y ahí estaba Serena, sentada en un gran sofá en frente a un televisor plasma de 62 pulgadas jugando un juego que parecía ser de pelea en el que estaban luchando un rubio con una gran envoltura de energía naranja y un pelinegro que al igual lo envolvía una gran envoltura de energía solo que esta de color morado y parecía a un hombre narizón, enfrentándose con unos movimientos raros.

-¡NOOOOOOOOO! – Grito Serena al salir en la pantalla un _"Loser"_ y al rubio lo mostraban agachado. – Estúpido juego. – Bufo Serena mientras dejaba a un lado el control de la PS4 con enojo.

Todos miraban entre sorprendidos y con rareza a Serena. ¡Nunca la habían visto jugar un videojuego! ¡Y menos decir palabrotas!

-¿Qué estabas jugando? – Pregunta Kenny luego de salir de su estupor acercándose al sofá.

-Mmm…. No lo sé. Esto. – Le entrga la caja del juego donde las vistosas letras _"Storm ultimate 4"_ son las que hacen que a Kenny le brillen los ojos y se siente emocionado al lado de Serena.

-Que suertudo es Gary. – dice agarrando un control. - Te juego una partida Serena.

-Ya. – Respondió Serena igual de emocionada. – Pero primero ayúdame a derrotar a este pelo de gallina. – Refiriéndose al personaje del juego.

-Empecemos.

Mientras Kenny y Serena empiezan a jugar, May, Misty, Zoey y Brock miraban sorprendidos toda la habitación. Había unos cuatro puff alrededor de una pequeña mesa, un juego de danza de los de los árcade, un Juego de terror igual el de los árcade, un juego de baloncesto siguiendo la línea de los dos anteriores, una barra con un microondas el cual al lado de este había una caja de palomitas para microondas, una mini heladera y un mueble que contenía montones de videojuegos de todo tipo y varias películas en el cual también se encontraban la caja de un PS3, un WII, un Xbox 360 y un DVD, y para hacer más asombroso el cuarto, para la vista de los sorprendidos, todo el bendito cuarto tenia aire acondicionado.

-Ya sabemos qué hace Gary en su tiempo libre. – Susurra Brock luego de salir de su sorpresa.

Misty y May asintieron apoyando lo dicho por Brock.

-Bien… ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Todos se miraron entre sí.

-¡Yo quiero el juego de baile! – Grito Misty.

-¡Yo quiero ver las películas! – May corrió al mueble de las películas.

-Y yo iré al puff. – Brock dijo más calmado yéndose a sentar.

-Te acompaño. – Dijo Zoey siguiendo a Brock.

-¡Por qué quieres jugar con el! – El grito de Kenny hiso que todos se volcaran a mirar al sofá donde se encontraba la pequeña disputa.

-¡Porque es lindo!

-¡¿No que lo odiabas?!

-Eso era porque era mi enemigo en esa partida, pero… ahora. – Serena miro de reojo a la pantalla. – Además viéndolo bien es lindo. – Dice mirando de reojo a la imagen del pelinegro en la pantalla.

-¡Pero me vas a fregar con él en tu equipo!

-Pues escoge al rubio. – Con una sonrisa divertida decía Serena.

-Pero yo no lo quería en mi equipo.

-¡Ni modo! Empecemos. – Serena ignoro a Kenny y apretó en su control _"start"_

En la pantalla se mostraron las letras _"Fight"_

 _-_ ¡Tramposa!

-¡Vamos Serena! ¡Vamos Serena! – Gritaban en coro Misty y May haciendo lo que dijeron que iban a hacer. - ¡Patéale el trasero!

Brock simplemente negó con la cabeza divertido preguntándose cuándo irán a llegar los demás y se dispuso a continuar con su lectura.

 **… … …..**

 **… ….. …**

* * *

 **(POV Gary)**

Un estremeciendo me recorre todo el cuerpo, esto solo puede significar que…

-Alguien entro al santuario. –Dije en voz baja.

-¿Qué paso? – Me pregunta Drew que está caminando al lado mío.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento.

-¿Sobre qué? - Pregunta con curiosidad.

-Es de mi casa.

-¿Crees que… - Drew sabe a qué me refiero.

-No sé, puede que sí, puede que no pero no puedo hacer nada ahora. – Di un suspiro en derrota.

-Primero tienes que terminar esto.

Asentí en respuesta.

-Gary, Drew, nos vemos más tarde vamos a ir a tomar un helado. – Escuche que Dawn me decía, me di la vuelta y vi que Ash, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Clemont y esos dos chicos que estaban en la celda salían del edificio.

En la celda hubo un pequeño reencuentro, tal parece que Dawn conoce al chico rubio que estaba gritando algo de multar y era el más emocionado al salir de ahí, al otro chico no lo conocía pero parece que ya se están haciendo amigos.

Al menos le di a Clemont las llaves de repuesto de mi casa, todavía tienen algunas cosas ahí y no creo que les agrade la idea de dejarlas ahí como a mí tampoco.

Ash se dio la vuelta y me miro yo lo mire con odio.

-Estas muerto. – Articule en silencio.

Ash dio una sonrisa nerviosa y salió rápido por la puerta.

-¿No quieres ir también? – Le pregunte a Drew.

-No me apetece, mejor cuéntame ¿De verdad vamos a viajar ahí?

-Si, ¿por qué?

-No lo sé, es un poco lejos y dudo que a algunos los dejen.

-¿No vas a ir? – pregunte con una ceja alzada.

-Ni de broma me lo perdería, playas espectaculares, relajo total, y no hay que olvidar las chicas.

Compartimos una sonrisa doble pensando eso.

-Oye, ¿pero no tenías algo con Valance? – Le digo acordándome de que siempre estos dos paran extraños al estar cerca del otro.

-No, bueno… es mi amiga y eso pero… no sé.

-¿Te gusta acaso? – pregunto mirando que se puso algo nervioso con el tema. – Si no quieres responder está bien, con tal tú ya vez eso. – Me encogí de hombros y le digo después de un minuto de silencio, si no quiere decirlo está bien, es su problema al fin de cuentas.

-¿Cuánto crees que tarden con esos papeles? – Pregunta Drew luego de un rato.

-No lo sé. – La chica que tiene que darme los papeles para poder sacar mi auto no ha llegado todavía y me estaba aburriendo. – Maldito Ash. – Suspiro con enojo.

-Que más queda, a esperar. ¿Al llegar a tu casa jugamos una partida de Tekken?

-Ya, mejor apostemos.

-De acuerdo. -Dice Drew seguro. – Ya que igual te voy a ganar. – Suena seguro.

-Ja…ja si y el cerdo de Iris va a volar. – Dije con ironía.

-Ese cerdo de mierda casi me muerde la anterior vez.

-No… - Le digo divertido. - ¿Cómo lo conociste?

-La anterior vez…

Bueno al menos no estaré completamente aburrido, pero sigo con el presentimiento de que algo no está bien en mi casa. ¿Por qué será? Espero que no estén en el santuario.

 **…. … ….**

 **…. ….. ….**

* * *

 **(POV Dawn)**

¡No puedo creerlo! ¡De verdad no lo creo! ¡Barry! ¡Barry, mi hiperactivo mejor amigo está de vuelta!

Me sorprendió saber que el choque fue entre el auto de él y Ash, pero ahora, después de pagar cada uno su parte de reparación, están más tranquilos.

-¿Y tú Trip qué cual escoges? – Pregunto.

Trip, es el amigo de Barry de Tesalia. Barry me dijo que él vino a visitar a unos familiares y que Trip vino por lo mismo también. Aunque al parecer no conversa mucho, pero creo que es por lo que por primera vez nos ve, es comprensible.

-Eh… no lo sé, ese. – Dice señalando un helado de soda.

-¿Helado de soda? Uy, pero que delicado. – Molesta Barry.

-Me lo dice el que se mojó en sus pantalones frente a todos solamente porque una chica lo beso. – Dice con los ojos cerrados.

Me aguanto la risa, y al parecer todos en la mesa también. Un incómodo silencio estuvo presente, hasta que ya no pude más y solté una risa.

-¿Es enserio? – Le pregunto entre mi risa.

-¡No es mi culpa! - Dice avergonzado. – ¡Trip te voy a multar!

-Hazlo. – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Y… ¿Barry? – Le llama Cilan, Barry se voltea a verlo. - ¿Desde hace cuando llegaste? – Pregunta.

-Je, pues… llegue… hace… - Se pone a contar con los dedos. - ¿Desde hace cuando llegamos Trip?

-Hace 4 días. – Dice con aburrimiento.

-Eso. – Dice Barry con levantando su puño con felicidad.

-Y… ¿Eres de Teselia? – Pregunta Ash.

-No, soy de la hermosa tierra de Sinnoh, ¿y ustedes? Claro exceptuando Dawn. – Dice con una sonrisa de broma.

-Marginador. – Igual respondo con broma.

-Yo soy de Kanto. – Dice Ash con una sonrisa.

-Yo de Kalos. – Dice con amabilidad Clemont.

-Siempre quise ir a Kalos. – Barry dice con emoción. - ¿Cómo es?

-Bueno, es una región muy grande y hay muchas cosas por conocer, yo soy de ciudad Luminalia así que no conozco otras ciudades a parte de ella. – Clemont responde mientras acomoda sus lentes.

-¡Qué genial! – A Barry le están brillando sus ojos. – Definitivamente nos vamos a llevar bien. – Dice con decisión mirando a Clemont y levantando su pulgar con una gran sonrisa. - ¿Y ustedes? – Le pregunta a Iris y a Cilan.

-Bueno nosotros somos de Teselia. – Dice Cilan, e Iris corrobora con un asentimiento.

-¿Ah sí? – Barry agarra a Trip en un semi abrazo por el cuello. – También este chico es de allá. Creo que ustedes también se llevaran bien. – Dice Barry con seguridad, olvidándose que a Trip, como a cualquier persona necesita respirar.

-¿Oye Dawn? – Escucho a Clemont llamarme.

-¿Si? – Centro mi atención en él e ignoro la conversación de los demás.

-Ya todos dijeron lo que van a pedir excepto nosotros. – Muestra una sonrisa avergonzada. – Y ya me está dando hambre, así que, ¿Por qué no voy y pido para los dos de una vez?

-Claro. – Digo feliz acordándome de para que habíamos venido a la heladería.

Le digo el helado que quiero, y también le doy el dinero para pagar mi parte. Al irse Clemont, Ash empieza a preguntar un montón de cosas a Barry, y Trip medio que tiene una conversación con Cilan, e Iris, bueno ella… digamos que se puso a jugar con su celular y no está muy atenta a la conversación.

-¿Y Barry, cuanto tiempo piensas quedarte? – Pregunto con interés apoyando mi codo en la mesa.

-Como en Teselia estamos de vacaciones he pensado en quedarme el mes entero. – Dice con una sonrisa estirando sus brazos.

-¿Y tú Trip?

-No estoy seguro. – Responde. – Sinnoh parece un lugar interesante, así que ya veremos. - Termina de decir con una leve sonrisa. -

Sonrió de vuelta. – Me alegro, que mal que nosotros no tenemos vacaciones. – Digo con desgano. – Recién en dos meses será las vacaciones en Sinnoh.

-Bueno que se va a ser. – Barry me da unas palmadas en la espalda en señal de entendimiento. – Solo me queda restregar mis vacaciones en tu cara.

-Atrévete. –Le digo en tono fingidamente amenazante.

-La verdad es que en Teselia tienen suerte. – Ash suspira. – Lo que daría por que haiga vacaciones ahora, tengo que entregar un Bloc mañana que ni siquiera he empezado. – Se revolotea los cabellos en un una clara lucha interna consigo mismo.

-Por Dios que flojo. – Digo para molestarlo mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Te estas comportando como tal como un niñito. – Dice mirándolo con negación Iris. ¿Cuándo dejo su celular?

Cilan solo niega con la cabeza mirándolo con negación.

-Pero si eso es algo básico. – Hasta Trip se le escucha decir.

-No molesten. – Reniega con su cabeza apoyada a la mesa.

-¿Qué me perdí? – Clemont se siente en su silla.

-Ash tiene que presentar un Bloc mañana y no lo ha empezado todavía. – Informa Iris.

-Ah… - Clemont lo mira unos segundos. – Típico de Ash. – Se acomoda sus lentes.

-Oigan no lo molesten tanto. – Dice Barry. – Yo eh estado en peores situaciones, eh tenido que presentar proyectos, investigaciones, hasta exámenes que ni siquiera había estudiado en el último momento y nunca me eh sentido avergonzado de ello…

-Eso es porque eres un descarado.

-¡No me interrumpas Trip! – Se acomoda el cuello de la camiseta. - ¿Dónde iba? – Mira hacia la nada pensando. – Ah sí. – Lleva su puño cerca de su corazón y prosigue. – Yo he hecho todo eso y mucho más en el último momento, y les puedo asegurar que a pesar de eso pase todo…

-Raspando.

-¡Triiip! – Muestra su puño hacia Trip y Trip se encoge de hombros despreocupadamente. – Bueno, pero a pesar de eso pase todo y más. Así que si insultan a Ash por eso es como si me insultaran a mí. – Termina con una dramática pose con su puño.

-Tú sí que me entiendes. – Ash se levanta de su silla y se acerca a Barry.

-Los que hacemos las cosas a último momento siempre debemos estar unidos.

Los dos chocan sus puños y empiezan a hablar algo sobre ser muy buenos amigos y lo del choque queda en el pasado y no se qué más, hasta que…

-Sí, sí, si, muy conmovedor y todo eso pero... ¿Pueden bajarse de la silla antes de nos boten del lugar? – Iris interrumpe el momento de amistad con una sonrisa de aburrimiento.

Barry y Ash se bajan de la silla que estaban parados y cada quien se sienta en su silla, todo es silencio en la mesa en estos instantes.

– Niños. – Iris rompe el silencio con un movimiento de negación de su cabeza repetidamente.

Todos en la mesa estallamos de risa y recibimos la mirada de todos en el lugar. Llega una de las meseras con nuestra orden.

La verdad es que ha sido un día muy divertido.

 **….. … …**

 **…. … …..**

* * *

 **(POV Serena)**

Definitivamente amo este condenado juego. Kenny ya dejo de jugar la décima vez que lo vencí, ahora estoy jugando contra May y admito que es buena jugando. Pero no perderé y menos si tengo al pelinegro sexy -creo que tengo un fetiche por los pelinegros con extraños peinados- al rubio y a la pelirrosa como equipo.

-Eres muy buena en esto Serena. – May dice con un pedazo de mortadela en la boca. - ¿Acaso prácticas para jugar?

-Gracias May, pero la verdad es que no. Es mi primera vez jugando en esto. – Digo mirando atentamente la pantalla para no perder.

-Pues no parece, ¿Cómo lo haces? – May tampoco está dispuesta a perder.

– Se lo llama, apretar botones a lo loco y encontrar alguno que te sirva. – Digo con sinceridad.

May es mejor que Kenny jugando. Pero no perderé, apuesto lo que sea.

Hare que mi mama me compre la ropa si pierdo.

* * *

 **(POV May)**

Tengo hambre, quiero más mortadela y estoy perdiendo.

Encima de todo Zoey se fue, la llamaron de su casa y tuvo que irse. Ni siquiera me puede apoyar en algo la _tomboy*_ esa.

Serena dijo que presiona los botones del control al azar pero, ¡Joder que juega como una profesional! Yo ya he jugado con Max este tipo de juegos, pero no puedo vencerla, hasta a Max lo puedo vencer y él es buenísimo jugando.

Hasta el aire acondicionado ha dejado de hacerme efecto por esta emoción que tengo. ¿Qué estarán haciendo los demás? Oh no, Serena me va a ganar, dejare de pensar y pondré mi atención a no perder.

Espera un momento, ¿eso que tiene Misty es una tostada?

* * *

 **(POV General)**

– ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

El muy estruendoso grito retumba hasta afuera de las cuatro paredes del cuarto. Y unos 5 jóvenes que recién entraban a la gran casa escucharon el gran alboroto, asustados todos corrieron por diferentes lados de la casa buscando el lugar donde se fue dado el gran grito.

Cilan abriendo puertas al azar abrió en la que estaban Misty, Kenny, May y Serena. Para encontrar a May abrazándose en el suelo.

– No puede ser que haya perdido, no puede ser. – May susurraba mientras se ponía a dar vueltas en el piso abrazado a sí misma.

–Ya, tranquila May es solo un simple juego. – Serena decía mirándola sobre el hombro y moviendo sus manos despreocupadamente. Aunque en el interior estaba saltando de alegría por haber ganado.

" _Ya no hare que mi madre me compre la ropa"_ Era lo que rondaba en la cabeza de una feliz Serena. _"No puede ser que una tostada me haya hecho perder"_ era el pensamiento de May quien seguía rodando en el piso. _"Esto es extraño"_ pensaban igual Kenny y Misty. _"¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?"_ eran los pensamientos de un más que confundido Cilan.

– ¡Ya los encontré! – Avisa en un grito Cilan saliendo de su estupor. – ¿Qué se supone que están haciendo? – Levanta los brazos y hace una seña con las palmas de sus manos abiertas.

– Jugando. – Dice una feliz Serena apagando el televisor.

– Pues no parece. – Cilan dice con ironía observando todo el cuarto.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunto confundida Misty.

Los demás después de todo el rato en que estuvieron en el cuarto, le tomaron importancia al estado actual de la habitación.

Los empaques de diversas palomitas para microondas yacían esparcidas en el piso; en el mesón del microondas estaban dos bolsas de mortadelas vacías y una a mitad de comer, restos de migas de pan; en el mueble de las consolas, juegos y videos, se encontraba todo con claras señales de que fue movido y ordenado desigualmente; el aire acondicionado estaba que helaba hasta los huesos; y por ultimo pero no por eso menos importante era el olor, si, el olor, todo la habitación tenía el repugnante aroma de diversos tipos de comida y sudor.

-¡¿Pero qué rayos hicieron?!

Todos voltearon asustados al cuestionador, Clemont estaba parado en la puerta con los ojos abierto de par a par con sus gafas caídas hasta el puente de su nariz; detrás de él se hallaban Dawn, Ash e Iris mirando con igual sorpresa toda la habitación.

– E… e… esto…

– ¿Qué es ese olor? – Interrumpieron Dawn e Iris, tapándose la nariz con sus manos.

– Oh, Gary se va a enojar. – Susurro Ash con miedo.

–No esta tan mal…

– ¡Como que no esta tan mal! ¡Gary nos va a matar! Esta es una de las cosas que más ama, y todo esta…

– Asqueroso. – Dijo Dawn.

– Si, eso, Gracias Dawn. – Dijo Clemont. – Aparte de este olor que es…

– Una porquería. – Añadio Iris.

– También, pero lo más importante es que…

– Este es el santuario de Gary, y que aparte de enojarse nunca jamás en la vida volveremos a su casa. – Hablo Ash con una extraña e infinita sabiduría.

– Exacto. – Clemont asiente con la cabeza concordando con Ash.

– Pero no esta tan mal además podemos…

El sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose alerto a todos los presentes.

– Ustedes escóndase aquí y limpien algo. – Iris empujo a May y a Kenny quienes querían salir más apurados.

– ¡Oye tú no eres mi – Iris les cerró la puerta en la cara antes de que se pudieran terminar la oración.

Cilan y Iris se quedaron en la cocina viendo que faltaba, mientras Ash, Clemont y Dawn fueron directo a la puerta ideando que hacer en el caso de que Gary quisiera entrar a su "santuario" cuando llegaron se sorprendieron.

– ¡Brock! – gritaron con alegría los tres yendo al lado de Brock, agarrando las bolsas que el cargaba.

– ¿Qué paso? ¿Ya lo vieron? – Brock hace referencia al cuarto.

– Y que lo digas. – Dawn lanza un suspiro. – Parece zona de guerra.

– ¿Qué es todo esto? – Pregunta Ash viendo las bolsas en sus manos.

– Ya me suponía que algo así iba a suceder. – Entran al comedor. – Desde que May llego con mortadela y Kenny empezó a hacer las palomitas. – Dejo las bolsas en la mesa y los demás hicieron lo mismo. – Encontré las llaves de repuesto que me dijo Gary. – Abre las bolsas y muestra el contenido de estas. – Así que Salí a comprar para reponer todo.

– Wow Brock, enserio te admiro. – Dijo con sinceridad Clemont.

– Gracias Clemont, pero ahora tenemos que limpiar antes de que Gary llegue, espera… ¿No que él salió con ustedes?

– Larga historia. – Clemont y Dawn hablaron al mismo tiempo.

– ¿Y lo del choque? – Pregunto un poco confundido mirando a Ash.

– E… eso ahora no es lo importante. – Ash negó con las manos. – Lo más importante ahora es que Gary no se entere lo que le paso a su santuario.

Clemont, Dawn y Brock compartieron una mirada de burla y le restaron importancia.

– Ya revisamos la heladera y las alacenas y lo único que falta es mortadela y un bote de helado. – Cilan salió de la cocina seguido de Iris.

– ¿Y los demás? – Brock mira hacia los lados de toda la cocina no encontrando a nadie a parte de ellos.

– No hay problema. – Iris sonrió. – Los deje encerrados dentro de ese cuarto.

– Bueno… - Brock hablo largamente no queriendo indagar más. – Ahora. – Agarro varias cosas de limpieza de la bolsa pasándoles a los demás. – Ahora, a limpiar. – Termino con una sonrisa y un pequeño brillo en su diente debido al reflejo del sol.

* * *

 **50 minutos después.**

* * *

Ya no había nadie en la habitación, todas las cosas fueron repuestas en su lugar y el cuarto ya no olía a nada. Todo estaba en orden, todo parecía tranquilo.

– Ya llegamos. – Gary hablo al entrar. – ¿Y los demás? – Pregunto al no ver a nadie en la sala, se volcó hacia Drew quien solo encogió los hombros en respuesta.

Fueron hasta el comedor, nadie, fueron a la cocina y encontraron a May con su cabeza metida dentro del refrigerador.

– ¿Qué haces Abril? – Drew es el primero en preguntar.

May saca su cabeza del refrigerador mostrando en sus manos una jarra de agua fría.

– Hola – Ella les saluda con una sonrisa, ignorando a Drew y yendo al mesón de la cocina por un vaso.

– ¿Y los demás? – Pregunta Gary con una ceja alzada.

May lanza una risa mientras termina de servirse el agua.

– Promete no molestarte. – Vuelve a meter la jarra de agua en el refri.

– ¿Por qué me voy a enojar? – Pregunta ya más preocupado Gary.

– Explícate Abril. – Drew agarra el vaso de agua y toma un sorbo.

– Pues… - Le quita el vaso a Drew. – Mejor síganme. – Se agacha al lado del refri y saca un botiquín de primeros auxilios del cual recién Gary y Drew recién reparan.

Salen hasta el jardín trasero, donde Gary ve la construcción que está haciendo su abuelo de unos cuartos.

– ¿Y…

– Tranquilo. – May les hace una seña de síganme con el dedo índice y corazón.

Van al lado de la parte vertical de la pequeña construcción y ver a Brock, Dawn, Misty e Iris, esta última grabando algo con su celular hacia la construcción. May señala con su dedo índice hacia arriba donde ven a Cilan, Clemont, Kenny y a Ash subiendo para la parte de arriba de la construcción.

– ¿Pero qué cara…? ¡¿Qué están haciendo?! – Gary grita hacia arriba.

– ¡Hola! – Ash saluda desde arriba con su brazo. – Disfrutamos el panorama. Deberían subir.

– ¿Pero de que estas hablando? – Dice confundido Drew.

– ¡Ni loco! – Gary grita.

– Les dije que no se atrevería. – Ash dice con burla a Cilan y Kenny. – Es un cobarde. No es tan valiente como para…

Y mientras Ash seguía hablando, estaba saliendo su plan bien, hacer que Gary suba también para grabar un video de todo ellos arriba. Pero… no contaba de que Gary de verdad estaba subiendo, pero para golpearlo con toda su fuerza.

-Oigan. –Dijo Dawn llamando la atención de los que se encontraban a su lado. – Ash está muerto. – Termino con un suspiro.

Brock, Drew, Iris y May asintieron, Serena y Misty estaban preocupadas.

– ¡Ketchum date por muerto!

Y Gary subió.

Una vez arriba todo se armó un lio. Ash corría por el pequeño techo de calamina todavía para que Gary no lo atrape. Kenny, Clemont y Cilan trataban de intervenir para evitar algo malo hasta que…

– ¿May, Serena? – Las dos miran a Brock. – ¿Ya tienen lo que les pedí? – Las dos asienten y muestran los botiquines de primeros auxilios. – Perfecto.

Iris realizo varios acercamientos con su cámara y…

-Oigan… esto ya me asusto. – Cilan dice preocupado por el extraño ruido proveniente del techo donde se encontraban parados.

– Si, ya bajémonos. – Clemont dijo asustado.

– A la de tres caminamos despacio todos. – Kenny dijo.

– Yo seré el primero en salir. – Dijo con una sonrisa prepotente Gary, quien de repente dejo de querer golpear a Ash al escuchar eso.

– Eso ya lo veremos. – Contraataco confiado Ash.

– Bien, uno, dos y…

– ¡Tres! – Gritaron Gary y Ash corriendo para alcanzar el lado seguro del techo pero…

– ¡LES DIJE QUE LOS…

– ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

– ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

– ¡AAAAAAAAYYYYYYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

* * *

 **2 semanas después.**

* * *

 **(POV Dawn)**

Tengo sueño, estoy algo aburrida.

Estoy ayudando a Clemont cubriendo su turno como ayudante de la biblioteca. Su juego se las cobro grande y ahora no pueden moverse muy bien y estuvieron en el medico 1 semana, al menos no le afecto tanto a su estudio.

Zoey se partió de risa cuando vio el video grabado por Iris, y cada vez lo vemos aunque Gary y Ash quieren que lo borre, Iris no lo hará.

– Dawn. – Escucho que Reggie me llama.

Reggie es el encargado de la biblioteca, él al igual que Brock estudia último año de medicina. A pesar de que esta en una carrera muy fuerte se da el tiempo para trabajar, la verdad es que lo respeto mucho. También es una persona muy amable y le eh llegado a tomar mucho aprecio.

-¿Si? – Digo yendo hacia donde me llama.

Al llegar veo que al lado de Reggie está un chico parecido a él pero de estatura más baja.

Mi piel se estremece al verlo ya que su presencia es gélida a comparación de Reggie, y su mirada ni que se diga. Ya comprendo el dicho que si las miradas mataran ya estaría muerta.

– Te presento a mi hermano menor Paul. – Dice poniendo su mano en el chico. – Él ocupara mi lugar por unos meses en lo que termino unas cosas pendientes.

Me quedo sorprendida al escucharlo, no lo sabía, ni me lo había comentado siquiera. Pero es decisión de Reggie, y si es por alguna razón personal o académica lo comprendo bien.

– Espero que los dos trabajen bien como tú y yo. – Termina con un guiño y haciendo una seña con su dedo índice y pulgar. – Bien, tengo que terminar un papeleo. Los veo luego. – Se va haciendo un ademan de despedida. – Ah, por cierto. – Se da la vuelta un momento. – Paul ya sabe que tiene que hacer y conoce la biblioteca bien, así que no te preocupes en mostrarle nada. – De nuevo hace un ademan de despedida y dice un "nos vemos"

Al irse Reggie, su hermano hace como una especie gruñido y sigue parado, es algo incómodo ya que no lo conozco pero no hay de qué preocuparse. Me acerco hasta quedar en frente de él, él me mira fijamente mientras levanta una ceja.

– Hola, ¿Así que tú eres el hermano de Reggie? – Mala manera de comenzar una conversación Dawn, me reto mentalmente.

– Sí. – Responde secamente.

– Eh… etto… pues… – Por el amor de Dios ¡No te pongas nerviosa! Aunque su mirada no ayuda mucho tampoco, parece que el tipo quisiera matarme. – Mucho gusto mi nombre es Dawn. – Doy la mejor sonrisa que puedo. – Espero que nos llevemos bien. – extiendo mi mano hacia él.

Me mira a mí y a mi mano unas dos veces antes de aceptar y estrechar las manos. – Paul. – Dice al soltar el agarre. –Aunque de lo último que dijiste depende.

Y sin más se da la vuelta hacia los estantes de libros.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Tomboy:**_ _**significa básicamente "chica poco femenina" en varios lugares de habla hispana se le traduce, de manera despectiva, como "marimacha", lo cual sólo genera ideas erróneas en varias personas al respecto. Y May le dice eso por su forma de actuar y de vestir.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **¿Cómo quedo?**

 **Opiniones, críticas o sugerencias, me lo dejan.**

 **.**

 _ **Aurora: Gracias por tu review, si sé que es raro xD pero me gusta lo raro, yo soy rara… creo xD**_

 _ **Lila: ¡Nunca me encontraras! Muajajaja – se va a esconderse en un rincón – Bueno si tú eres rara ni te imaginas como soy yo :b**_

 **.**

* * *

 **La votación va asi:**

 **Amourshiping: 2**

 **Pokeshipping: 1**

 **Geckshipping: 1**

 **Contestshipping: 1**

 **ZoeyxKenny (no sé el nombre, lo siento): 1**

 **CilanxBurgundy: 1**

 **CilanxIris: 2**

 **TripxIris: 1**

 **Orangeshipping: 1**

 **UrsulaxBarry: 1**

 **Hoennshipping: 1**

 **Luckshipping: 1**

 **ClemontxOC: 1**

 **DrewxOC: 1**

 **Todavía quedan algunos cap hasta que se termine la votación, gracias a los que votaron :3**

 _ **Votación contada por: el loquillo**_ **who'sthebest.**


End file.
